Shari Vari
by Gokash
Summary: La meilleure idée que Dwalin n'a jamais eu fut de quitter son travail prestigieux pour s'exiler à Osgiliath et y ouvrir son bar à coktail. Ce qu'il n'a pas prévu, c'est que son si somptueux établissement devienne peu à peu une annexe de la cafétéria du campus universitaire, du lycée et de quelques commerces du quartier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (of course). Aschen se réserve la propriété de Frérin, donc pas touche. Ca fait un bon moment que j'ai commencé cette fic, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la poster, sauf que : Je passe plus de temps sur elle que sur celles que je suis censée publier régulièrement, donc je la mets là plus pour faire patienter mes quelques lecteurs assidus (que je salue au passage) qu'autre chose.

**Qu'est-ce**** ?** Je ne le sais pas moi-même donc je ne vais pas partir dans une présentation quelconque. Il s'agit avant tout de romance, qui concerne plusieurs couples, plus ou moins probables, plus ou moins stables. Des couples qui se créés, qui se découvrent, qui apprennent à surmonter les obstacles qui entravent leur relation et tout le touin touin.

Surtout que, bien entendu, dans le lot de pairing, très peu répondront à tous les critères de normalitées de la sociétée actuelle.

Mais y a une histoire de fond quand même ! Au moins un fil conducteur et de la cohérence chronologique (du moins, j'ai fait en sorte).

**Pairing :** J'aimerai bien ne rien dire et garder la surprise, mais je dois quand même prévenir que cette fiction contient, entre autre, de l'inceste assumé, du slash et des lemons et je sais que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. Par contre, ce ne sont pas vraiment les pairings les plus courants sur ce site, j'ai déjà publié au moins une fois sur la plupart d'entre eux, mais sinon, ce **ne** sera **pas** du Legolas/Aragorn, Fili/Kili ou Bilbo/Thorin.

**Fiche technique**** :**

- C'est un UA qui se passe dans notre époque, donc tout le monde est humain, même Smaug et Sauron.  
- Les nains sont plutôt grands, surtout Dwalin, Thorin et Frérin alors que les hobbits restent assez petits par apport aux autres.  
- A ceux qui ne les connaissent pas parce qu'il n'apparaissent pas dans les films : Frérin est le petit frère de Thorin et Théodred (ha si, il appparait vite fait dans les Deux Tours celui-là) est le fils de Théoden.  
- Par souci de parité, parce que je ne voulais pas être submergée de mecs, j'ai changé le genre d'Ori. Ici, il s'appelera donc Orianne, aura un bonnet B, des longs cheveux et des courbes bien placées (et ouais, il m'en fallait un, c'est tombé sur lui).

- Texte garantie sans OC à outrance.  
- UA contemporain.  
- Peut-être OOC, mais faut dire que  
le contexte n'est pas le même que l'univers d'origine.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**prologue**

Il y a, non loin du centre ville d'Osgiliath, une petite ruelle pavée et tortueuse qui longe le temple dédié à Nienna pour rejoindre le centre culturel. Le quartier est aussi ancien que chic et ce ne sont que des vieilles maisons à colombages qui se disputent l'ombre des platanes parsemés ici et là. Un espace hors du temps au sein de cette immense ville agitée et, jusqu'à maintenant rien, absolument rien, n'avait su troubler la quiétude de la rue.

Mais, dans cette magnifique ruelle, à peine considérée comme une voie piétonne, se trouve une petite cave desservie par un escalier de pierre. Il s'agit d'une très grande pièce qui eut appartenu à ce qui avait été jadis l'une de ces grandes bâtisses faites de pierres et de marbre. C'était maintenant le numéro 51b de la rue, une cave sous une immense librairie construite après la guerre et qui porte elle même le numéro 51.

Cette cave, qui fut autrefois aussi sombre et humide qu'oubliée, est maintenant parée d'une moquette violette dont le gout douteux contraste avec les murs de briques ébréchées et le magnifique bar en bois de noyer qui trône sur une longueur. Sur les dix tables de la salle, seules deux sont sensiblement assorties, parce qu'elles ont presque la même taille, sinon, toutes sont de matériaux, d'aspect et de couleur différentes, sans parler des chaises. La décoration de la cave est à l'image du lieu : surprenante et inattendue. Sur les murs, des affiches événementielles côtoient des peintures ou des photos de paysages, de la Montagne Solitaire ou la région des Monts de Fer, ou des feuilles imprimées de captures d'écrans de jeux vidéo, accrochées comme des trophées de guerre.

Perdu dans la masse, un récent diplôme d'ingénieur en pétrochimie au nom de Dwalin Durin est encadré sous un verre fêlé, juste à côté de l'acte de propriété, tout aussi récent, au même nom, du numéro 51b de la rue Olorin.

En évidence sur le bar est accroché depuis Septembre l'emploie du temps des masters 2 en fac de philo dont les cours les plus importants sont surlignés d'un nerveux trait de stabylo rose fluo.

Quant au comptoir en lui même, il ressemble à tous ceux des bars à cocktail les plus prestigieux que l'on puisse trouvé dans la ville et, dans le miroir qui couvre le mur derrière lui, se reflète le nom de l'établissement en lettres roses : Le Shari Vari. Aussi considéré comme le meilleur bar à Coktail que la rue n'avait jamais connue et ne connaitra jamais.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**Présentation de la journée type**

oOo

9h44 :

Dwalin pesta méchamment lorsqu'il passa une nouvelle fois l'aspirateur sur la moquette en se disant que, dans très peu de temps, il ferait retirer cette horreur pour la remplacer par un parquet, n'importe lequel, tant que ce soit facile à nettoyer.

Le barman presque trentenaire remit son petit bijou, comme il se plaisait à appeler son Shari Vari, en état pour accueillir la foule de clients et d'amis, surtout d'amis, qui allait défiler dans la journée. Il avisa la pendule Bob l'éponge qui siégeait au dessus du comptoir et qui annonçait dix heures avec, aujourd'hui, seulement treize minutes d'avance. Il retint un sourire, la journée allait bientôt commencer.

O0O

9h54 :

Les cheveux en bataille et le regard sombre, Thorin dévala l'escalier du Shari Vari en marmonnant méchamment. Derrière son bar, occupé à mettre au point un nouveau cocktail en attendant les clients, Dwalin ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son ami qui se jeta sur le comptoir à sa place attitrée, le barman se contenta d'annoncer l'emploie du temps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

— Philosophie politique de dix heures à midi, dans l'amphithéâtre Blaise Pascal.  
— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Et, dans une aura encore plus sombre que celle qui l'avait accompagnée lorsqu'il était entré, Thorin ressorti du pub et prit la direction du campus qui siégeait à cinq minutes de marche du Shari Vari.

O0O

10h07 :

— Qu'est ce que vous faites-là vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas cour ?

Nonchalamment, Kili se laissa choir dans un des vieux fauteuils de la salle tandis que Faramir s'assit au comptoir pour faire face à Dwalin, un sourire ravi accroché au visage :

— Madame Blin est absente aujourd'hui, nos deux heures de TP physique/Chimie viennent de sauter.  
— Et le lycée vous a laissé sortir ? Je croyais que vous deviez avoir perm ou CDI, une bêtise du genre dans ces cas là.  
— Ha… Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas demandé…  
— Au pire, on dira qu'on est malade.

Plus loin, vautré dans son fauteuil, Kili avait déniché un vieux magazine Pilote et lisait les gags de la Rubrique à Brac en gardant un œil sur son portable. Orianne était condamnée à subir un énième DS sur les quatre heures de la matinée pour préparer son bac littéraire, infligé par sa jamais trop prudente prof de philo, mais Pippin, qui était en seconde, n'avait pas cour en dernière heure, il pourrait toujours les rejoindre ici.

Ces quatre lycéens étaient les seuls mineurs que Dwalin tolérait dans son bar, du moins, les seuls pour qui il acceptait de fermer les yeux quand il les voyait boire de l'alcool dans son établissement.

— Vous voulez quelque chose ? J'ai des nouveaux cocktails à base de grenadine.  
— On n'est plus des gamins Dwalin…  
— Au yeux de la loi, si, et à mes yeux aussi, vous êtes trop jeunes pour gouter à mes mélanges, vous ne saurez pas les apprécier…  
— Tu charries ! Mais de toute manière, il est trop tôt pour avaler tes trucs dégueu, je veux bien gouter à ta grenadine mais j'ai pas de monnaie sur moi… Tu pourrais le mettre sur le compte de Fili ?  
— C'est toi qui assumes s'il vient encore se plaindre…

Au fond de lui, Dwalin savait que jamais il ne se lassera de la tête que faisait le blond à chaque fois qu'il lui annonçait ce qu'il lui devait en fin de semaine, entre les tournées qu'il offrait sur un coup de tête et les verres sans alcool qui s'empilaient sur la note, les frais étaient parfois vertigineux. Faramir commanda la même chose et resta au bar pour discuter avec Dwalin. Le genre de conversation bateau qui tient le silence à distance en parlant du lycée, des profs et du Bac qui approchait à grand pas, ponctuée de temps en temps par les exclamations de Kili qui ajoutait son commentaire.

O0O

10h28 :

— Alors, il y était ?

Thorin, toujours en haut des escaliers, ne répondit pas à la question du barman et se contenta de fixer sombrement Kili qui se cachait tant bien que mal derrière sa revue de bandes dessinées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?  
— On… Nos cours ont été annulés, Thorin.  
— Et tu préfères venir ici que rester au lycée pour travailler ton Bac ?

Au bar, Dwalin et Faramir retinrent une grimace affligée. Autant pour l'un qui venait de soulever la foudre chez la seule personne ici contre laquelle le maitre des lieux n'avait pas de pouvoir, que pour l'autre dont la vie semblait vouée à s'occuper de la discipline de tous ceux qui portaient le même nom que lui. Faramir jugea bon d'intervenir en faveur de son camarade et ami et soutint qu'ils avaient travaillé tout le week end sans prendre de pause, Boromir y avait veillé.

Jugeant l'excuse valable, Thorin se détourna du plus jeune et vint s'asseoir au comptoir, Dwalin posa une nouvelle fois sa question :

— Alors, il était dans l'amphi ?  
— Bien sur que non ! Et j'ai eu un mal fou à le retrouver cette fois-ci ! Sans parler de le convaincre d'aller en cour…  
— Frérin n'est pas fait pour occuper des bancs d'école et tu le sais. Pourquoi cherches-tu à le torturer ainsi ? C'est déjà un miracle s'il a réussi à se trainer jusqu'au Master de Philo…  
— C'est pour son bien, et le mien. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.  
— Si tu le dit, de toute manière, vu la fortune que vous avez hérité de votre grand-père, il ne loupera rien s'il n'a aucun diplôme en poche.  
— Ce n'est pas une raison !

O0O

10h46 :

— Bonjour Dwalin.  
— Ha, Gandalf, quel bon vent vous amène aujourd'hui ?  
— Comme d'habitude, le livreur s'est encore trompé d'adresse il me semble, cela fait quelques jours que j'attend les derniers tomes des Annales du Disque-Monde… Cela ne vous dit rien ? Et je viens de recevoir ceci, à votre nom.

Gandalf posa sur la table un immense colis, parvenant à soulever l'intérêt des trois clients de la salle qui regardèrent le paquet avec des grands yeux. Dwalin s'en empara immédiatement et s'éclipsa en arrière salle, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

— Oui, j'ai reçu quelques cartons pour vous, je vais les chercher et je reviens. Thorin, peux-tu lui servir un verre en attendant ? S'il te plait.

Thorin, qui étudiait scrupuleusement l'emploie du temps de son petit frère, prévoyant mentalement d'aller se poster dans le couloir du bâtiment A dans une heure et demi, leva la tête en grommelant qu'il devrait réclamer une paie un jour et passa derrière le comptoir pour proposer quelques uns des mélanges que Dwalin lui avait enseigné.  
Le libraire, connu pour être le sympathique voisin du dessus par Dwalin, l'aide au devoir par tous les étudiants qui voyaient le Shari Vari comme une deuxième maison et excellent conseiller par tout le reste, demanda un simple jus de fruit en assurant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour tester les mélanges explosif de la maison.

O0O

Autour de 11h :

— Ha, justement, Thorin, je vous cherchais.

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, de toutes les personnes qui descendaient au Shari Vari, une seule continuait de le vouvoyer.

— Bilbo… Tu n'es toujours pas mort…

Le plus petit attrapa l'une des grandes chaises du bar et se hissa dessus en commandant une sucrerie à Dwalin. Celui-ci se contenta de déballer un muffin d'un sac plastique et le ficha dans son micro-onde. Ici, personne n'ignorait que ce grand barman était tout simplement totalement incompétent sur tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à la cuisine. Pourtant, il faisait des efforts culinaires et continuait de proposer de quoi se rassasier entre deux cocktails, et ses amis, bons cœurs, faisaient des efforts pour manger ce qu'il leur préparait. Bilbo salua Gandalf qui sirotait son jus de fruit et ils échangèrent quelques amabilités en attendant son muffin et l'attention de Thorin.  
Lui et Bilbo s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques années lors d'un camps humanitaire encadrée par le plus vieux qui, lorsqu'il ne passait pas son temps à gouter aux nouveaux cocktails de son meilleur ami ou alors à courir derrière son frère, essayait de faire des choses utiles du temps libre que lui offrait son emploi du temps inexistant de riche héritier.

Pendant cinq ans, il avait accompagné Dwalin dans ses études, n'ayant eu rien d'autre à faire, puis, une fois possesseur d'un titre d'ingénieur en pétrochimie, il s'était tout simplement posé dans une routine plutôt aventureuse, rythmée par les frasques de Frérin et les lubies de Dwalin, la dernière en date remontait à l'abandon de son poste prestigieux au sein de la compagnie d'extraction de minerai des Monts de Fer pour l'achat et l'ouverture du Shari Vari.

Bilbo et Thorin avaient noué une étrange amitié malgré l'âge, les personnalités et les origines de chacun qui n'auraient jamais laissé prévoir à qui que ce soit qu'un lien aurait pu se créer entre ces deux là. Et Frérin avait appris à jouer de ça. Bilbo était l'unique personne ici qui, malgré tout, savait tenir tête à Thorin.

— J'ai…. Hum… J'ai croisé Frérin dans les couloirs de la fac tout à l'heure et il m'a donné quelque chose pour vous…

Soudain anxieux, Thorin s'empara d'un morceau de feuille à petits carreaux déchirée et pliée grossièrement. Il lut le mot sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion puis, silencieusement, il se leva et quitta la salle.

— Bilbo, ce papier était confidentiel, mais je ne doute pas que tu y a mis un œil…  
— « Devine où je suis », rien d'autre.  
— C'est incroyable, Frérin met autant d'ardeur à le fuir qu'à le provoquer… Et Thorin se fait toujours avoir… S'il ne réagissait pas, aucun doute que son frère se lasserait en deux jours.  
— Je ne cherche même plus à les comprendre… Ca ressemble plus à un rituel, ou à un jeu, qu'à autre chose. Excuse-moi Dwalin, mais il est à quoi ce muffin ?  
— Chocolat, pourquoi ?  
— Pour savoir.

O0O

11h 20

Bilbo et Gandalf discutaient allègrement sur les études du plus jeune, en troisième année d'un double cursus d'histoire et géographie lorsqu'un joyeux tintamarre se fit entendre à l'entrée du bar.

— Ho, voilà les joyeux drilles de science po.  
— On les entend venir du bout de la rue ceux-là…  
— Ah ! Mon frère, tu es là toi aussi ! Vient dans les bras de ton bro !

Faramir maugréa faiblement mais il ne chercha pas à se dérober à l'étreinte de son grand frère pendant qu'Aragorn et Eomer s'installaient avec Gandalf et Bilbo pour parler de la vie et du beau temps tandis que Dwalin mettait dans son fidèle micro une tour de croque-monsieur surgelés pour nourrir la galerie. Ce trio avait établi son Q-G dans le bar de Dwalin qu'il animait avec enthousiasme. Ces trois jeunes élèves plus que prometteurs étaient venus vivre à Osgiliath afin de terminer leurs études dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles de Science politique de la région, quittant leur ville d'origine pour quelques années : Minas Tirith pour Boromir, qui avait amené son petit frère avec lui afin de le soustraire à l'amertume frustrée de leur veuf de père et avec qui il vivait dorénavant en colocation. Eomer était venu d'Edoras et sa sœur l'avait rejoint deux ans plus tard afin d'intégrer l'école de droit réputée d'Osgiliath. Et Aragorn était celui qui venait du plus loin : l'immense ville côtière de Numénor au rayonnement culturel et commercial international.

Arrivèrent peu de temps après les étudiants en première année de lettre, Merry et Frodon, fraichement immigrés de la Comtée. Les deux plus jeunes s'installèrent à leur table favorite après avoir saluer leurs amis, notamment Aragorn, Gandalf et Eomer avec qui ils étaient très proches. Dwalin attrapa une poignée de salade qu'il balança sur les assiettes, n'oublia pas, pour une fois, d'arroser le tout avec la première sauce qui lui passa sous la main, puis il fit passer les plats, pas vraiment sûr que tous les croque-monsieur soient entièrement réchauffés.

O0O

12h12 :

Lorsque la jolie brune et la blonde très mignonne pénétrèrent timidement dans ce sanctuaire, Dwalin, en qui survivait quelques sursauts de galanterie et, surtout, de professionnalisme, quitta sa place pour accueillir les demoiselles en leur montrant la table la moins branlante avant de retourner à son micro-onde. Cette fois-ci, il fit chauffer les croque-monsieur un par un pendant une minute trente et s'appliqua à déposer la salade délicatement avant de retourner servir les filles.

Elles le remercièrent et ne s'offusquèrent pas de l'état lamentable de l'assiette. L'une parce qu'elle connaissait la maison et avait déjà mangé avant de venir, l'autre parce qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un certain étudiant en sixième année de science politique, Aragorn. Arwen soupira une énième fois sans s'en rendre compte et Rosie la reprit gentiment :

— Attention, ma chérie, tu baves.

Ces deux filles étaient devenues des habituées du Shari Vari depuis qu'Arwen avait compris que c'était le seul endroit où elle avait la possibilité de mater Aragorn pendant des heures sans se faire remarquer. Et Rosie Chaumine, en amie loyale et fidèle, l'accompagnait. Toutes les deux étaient en deuxième années de science et vie de la terre à la fac et, de ce groupe hétéroclite qui se réunissait ici, elles ne connaissaient que deux personnes : Galadriel, qui avait suivi le cursus science de la vie et de l'univers en même temps que le père d'Arwen, il y a quelques années et Sam, qui étudiait en première année de biologie botanique dans le même bâtiment qu'elles et qui avait adorablement draguer Rosie avant d'oser lui demander un rendez-vous galant. Charmée, la jeune fille s'était laissée séduire et, même si leur relation était encore jeune, ils formaient déjà un couple stable et équilibré, du moins, selon les normes de la maison. C'était par Sam que la jolie blonde avait connu le Shari et c'est elle qui avait soufflé à son amie qu'un certain étudiant y passait beaucoup de temps.

Elle ne firent pas attention à un Frérin essoufflé qui pénétra discrètement, scruta la pièce et, rassuré de ne pas y voir Thorin, s'en alla commander le plat du jour en se cachant derrière la forte stature de Boromir.

O0O

12h20

Un joyeux brouhaha s'étendait dans la cave du Shari Vari, si bien que l'arrivée des trois étudiants en rhétorique, futurs avocats de leur état et qui sortaient à peine de la fac de droit, passa pratiquement inaperçu, si ce n'est l'exclamation outrée de Legolas qui s'insurgea, comme à chaque midi, de voir que Dwalin n'avait prévu aucun repas végétarien. Le grand barman se contenta de lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable, un sourire en coin et, sans délicatesse, ouvrit un croque monsieur, retira le jambon pour le remplacer par une feuille de salade et fourra le tout dans le micro-onde, son plus fidèle compagnon de travail. Un rire sonore se fit entendre pour approuver le geste et Gimli descendit les marches à son tour, revenant du cabinet d'orfèvre où il travaillait. Il tapota l'épaule de Legolas qui ne savait toujours pas comment prendre l'affront de Dwalin puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune camarade du blond, Eowynn qui étudiait en deuxième année de droit. Il poussa allègrement le jeune Faramir qui tentait d'attraper l'attention de l'étudiante. Mais Eomer poussa les deux soupirants et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur en lui demandant comment se passaient ses cours.

De son côté, Bofur, qui était venu d'Ered Luin il y a quelques années pour suivre ses études d'avocat, se rendit auprès de Bilbo en se faufilant près du bar. C'était toujours la même chose : les consommateurs oubliaient qu'il y avait des tables dans la salle et tout le monde s'agglutinait autour du comptoir de Dwalin.

O0O

12H 42 :

Frérin gémit de terreur et plongea le nez dans son verre lorsque Fili et Thorin pénétrèrent dans la salle. Le plus vieux, qui avait abandonné ses recherches sans trouver son petit frère dans la fac de Philo, était passé chercher le blond à la sortie de son cours de géologie pour l'accompagner jusqu'ici. Il vit Frérin mais ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, conscient que c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire à son frère, et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour apostropher Dwalin et lui commander une assiette, plus pour faire plaisir au barman et par automatisme que pour se remplir l'estomac. Fili, quant à lui, alla se vautrer dans le canapé occupé par son frère, poussant allègrement le plus jeune qui ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire et ils partirent dans une discutions mi-mot, mi-regard et mi-sourire que seuls les personnes de même sang et ayant grandit ensembles pouvaient maitriser.

O0O

Autour de 13 h :

Presque tout le monde était là, les tables étaient enfin occupées et, comme tout les midis, c'était l'ambiance cantine qui régnait.

Dwalin n'avait pas prévu ça, au tout début. En fait, quand il avait commencé, il n'avait pas pensé ouvrir son bar avant dix-huit heures, à l'instar de n'importe quel établissement du genre, mais, petit à petit, les horaires s'étaient relâchés et il était devenu une sorte d'annexe de cafétéria du campus, du lycée et de quelques commerces de la ville. A ses heures perdues, il faisait aussi office de salon de thé, salle d'attente et même permanence pour les plus jeunes qui venaient ici faire leur devoir en attendant les plus vieux. Et, quand il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il avait Thorin sous la main, il mettait son ami à contribution pour s'occuper de la décoration ou pour créer des nouveaux mélanges et, surtout, tache ardu, leur trouver un nom.

Et, pour rien au monde il retournerait à son ancien travail. Cette idée de créer le Shari Vari fut bien la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

Je voulais remercier ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre, normalement je fais ça par mp, mais je sais pas pourquoi, là j'ai pas eu le reflexe pour tout le monde.

Donc merci à toi, Kazuma pour ta review encourageante !  
Fitz, je sais pas ce que tu entends par Ship hors norme, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue XD et oui, j'ai mis du classique et de l'hétéro afin que le tout reste crédible et cohérent.  
Mana et compagnie, Aliena wyvern, Smiling love et Maman Bouba, merci, vraiment, je ne sais pas si tout le monde se rend compte à quel point recevoir des reviews, n'importe lesquelles, même un simple petit mot pour dire qu'on est passé par là et qu'on a tout lu jusqu'à la fin ou bien un gros pavé sous forme de dissertation pour relever les point positifs, les points à améliorés et les points négatifs, c'est encourageant.

Surtout quand on est, comme moi, une grande stressée de la vie et que, en plus, on poste une nouvelle histoire dont le premier chapitre ne ressemble à rien et que le deuxième est encore pire, mais rassurez-vous, je pense pouvoir assurer que le troisième rattrapera le niveau !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo

* * *

Le menton pratiquement posé sur le bar, les yeux à la hauteur du verre et louchant presque, Dwalin dosait son mélange avec parcimonie, c'était à se demander s'il ne comptait pas les gouttes d'alcool qui se mêlaient dans ce liquide à la couleur du souffre.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il jeta un œil à l'horloge et haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pratiquement rattrapé son retard durant la nuit et qu'elle montrait presque la demi-heure de sept heures. Il ne montra aucune expression et termina de remplir le verre sans se déconcentrer, conscient que son client matinal s'était assis au bar et attendait presque poliment son attention, si l'on oubliait le tapotement neveux de ses doigts sur la surface de bois et les soupirs exaspérés qu'il laissait échapper.

— Tu es en avance ce matin, que t'arrive t-il, Frérin ?  
— Je voulais partir avant que la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit se réveille...  
— Une nana dont tu ne te souviens même pas du nom, j'imagine.

Le blond haussa les épaules et observa l'air concentré du barman qui louchait sur la composition de son verre. Ce dernier sentit l'humeur maussade du plus jeune et il lui lança un regard en coin.

— En tant normal, tu aurais attendu son réveil pour t'arranger de la faire culpabiliser d'avoir trompé son mec avec un connard comme toi.  
— Sûrement, c'est la partie que je préfère.  
— Mais ?  
— Mais je commence à saturer, elles se ressemblent toutes, c'est affligeant.  
— Il serait temps que tu innoves, Don Juan.

Frérin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis son regard tomba sur l'emploi du temps que Thorin avait accroché au bar et il poussa un nouveau soupir de désespoir.

— Bordel... Je déteste les mardis.  
— Je sais, tu dis ça toutes les mardis matins.

Frérin resta silencieux quelques instants, puis un sourire étrange vint flotter sur ses lèvres :

— Dis moi, Dwalin, tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un petit service aujourd'hui ?  
— Quel genre ?  
— Je sais que mon frère et toi passez beaucoup de temps autour de ce bar pour élaborer des coktails plus ou moins... buvables... Ca ne te dérangerait pas de... Charger un peu les doses ?

Dwalin fronça les sourcils en comprenant immédiatement où Frérin voulait en venir - KO de Thorin par l'ivresse - et il reposa brusquement ses bouteilles sur le bar, pointant un doigt menaçant sur le plus jeune.

— Hors de question ! Tu le connais aussi bien que moi…  
— Justement, c'est pour cela que je te demande de corser ou bien d'augmenter les doses… S'il te plait, juste pour aujourd'hui.  
— C'est non ! Je n'amènerai pas Thorin à l'ivresse !  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Certain.  
— Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais quelque chose de certain, ou du moins, à défaut d'autre chose, que tu connaisses comme certain que justement il n'y a rien de certain ?  
— Pardon ?  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce verre ?  
— Rhum, vodka, cognac.  
— Es-tu certain que les doses sont équilibrées ?  
— Je…  
— Il faut goûter pour cela.  
— Pas forcément.  
— Si, il le faut. Et une fois qu'il l'aura gouté, il aura besoin d'un deuxième, avec de la téquila et du whisky en plus.  
— Ca va le mettre à terre !  
— Je le ramasserai, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Pour en faire quoi ?

Le philosophe écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dwalin avait l'air de se défier de lui, la réponse était tellement évidente.

— Le ramener à la maison, voyons ! Et profiter ainsi de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos aujourd'hui, j'ai quatre heures de logique épinémidienne cette après-midi, je déteste ce cours et il le sait, à un point où il est encore plus redoutable que d'habitude. Si tu ne le soûles pas, je n'ai aucune chance d'y échapper… Allez, fais moi confiance !  
— Non, parce que tu mens comme tu respire.  
— Oui, bien sur, j'adore mentir, je ne fais que ça, d'ailleurs ça aurait pu être mon passe temps préféré, mais je préfère quand Thorin me court après, et puis je ne mens pas toujours, aujourd'hui, par exemple, je dis la vérité.

Dwalin le regarda suspicieusement, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux dans les paroles du jeune frère de son meilleur ami. Quelle était la vérité ? Mentait-il dans chacune de ses paroles ? Dans ce cas, sa dernière phrase était fausse, non, vraie, du moins, cohérente… Quoique… Mais cela voudrait dire qu'affirmer qu'il préférait quand Thorin lui courrait derrière était faux, à moins que ce ne soit la première phrase qui soit un mensonge, dans ce cas, la dernière pouvait être vraie. Et puis s'il disait qu'il ne mentait pas toujours, cela voulait dire qu'il mentait lorsqu'il admettait qu'il mentait tout le temps. Son mensonge était donc faux, mais était-il possible de mentir en mentant ? Surtout que, si il mentait effectivement tout le temps, il mentait donc lorsqu'il disait dire parfois la vérité, donc, il avouait qu'il mentait réellement tout le temps et qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour Thorin.

Mais si c'était la dernière phrase qui était la vérité, alors la première était un mensonge et il en revenait au point de départ : pouvait-on mentir en mentant et surtout : à quel point Thorin était-il en danger ?

Sentant venir la migraine alors que la journée n'était même pas commencée, il secoua la tête en se demandant encore une fois qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de mettre ce gosse en fac de philo, déjà qu'il possédait un caractère imbuvable, maintenant, depuis qu'il était sur cette voie, il utilisait tout ce qu'il apprenait dans ses cours pour pourrir la vie des consommateurs du Shari Vari.

— Ton frère supporte remarquablement bien l'alcool, c'est indubitable. Surtout, il connaît ses limites. Le mener à l'ivresse est bien l'une des choses les plus difficiles qui soit.  
— Et toi seul es en mesure d'accomplir cet exploit…  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça. Je peux tout aussi bien le retenir ici et l'empêcher de te courir après si tu cherches à sécher.  
— Comme si tu en étais capable…

La manière orgueilleuse qu'usa Frérin pour répondre piqua Dwalin, qui gonfla la poitrine en relevant le défi.

— Je peux te jurer tout ce que tu veux que je saurai l'empêcher de te courir après, sans avoir à le faire boire !  
— On pari ?  
— Tout ce que tu veux !  
— Tout ce que je veux ?

Dwalin serra les lèvres en se traitant d'abruti. Dans son sursaut pugnace, il avait oublié à qui il avait à faire, mais il était trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière.

— Dans la mesure, du raisonnable…

Le sourire de Frérin qui s'agrandit lui renvoya des frissons glacés le long de son échine et il se figea lorsque la belle main du jeune Philosophe s'empara du verre, le porta à ses lèvres et le bu d'une traite avant de le reposer sur le bar d'un geste implacable.

— Très bien, tout ce que je veux, de toute manière, c'est une après-midi tranquille, donc si tu parviens à le garder ici, tu auras toute ma reconnaissance et j'accepte de faire ta plonge pendant une soirée.  
— Trois !  
— Deux !  
— Tenu, mais t'as intérêt à faire ça correctement, pas comme Boromir qui me laisse des traces de doigts à chaque fois ou Kili qui me casse un verre sur deux !  
— Très bien, donc j'accepte de faire la plonge si toi tu es capable de le garder ici cette après-midi. Sinon, s'il fait mine de partir à ma recherche avant 16h, à ma montre et non à ta pendule détraquée, tu auras perdu et tu devras donc faire les choses à ma manière et le souler, ce qui arrivera j'en suis certain… Et tu m'enverras un sms quand il sera ivre, je ne voudrais tout de même pas le laisser ici dans un état indécent…

Son sourire insolent accroché aux lèvres, Frérin lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux et fit demi-tour sans se préoccuper d'attendre la réponse de Dwalin.  
Celui-ci avait trop d'honneur pour revenir sur sa parole : Thorin ne l'embêtera pas cette après midi, quels que soient les moyens employés.

Le jeune étudiant s'en fut vers le campus d'un pas léger. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait affirmé détester le cours de l'après-midi et il n'avait aucunement envie de s'y rendre. A celui du matin non plus, d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas aller. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.  
Passer ses journées au Shari Vari ne le rebutait pas, mais il y avait Thorin, et il savait que lui et son frère étaient incapables de rester dans la même salle sans finir par se chercher des noises. Lui, du moins, n'arrivait pas à tenir tranquille en présence de son ainé, il avait découvert que rien ne le mettait plus en joie que de le faire sortir de ses gongs, et, apparemment, il semblait être le seul à posséder ce pouvoir, si l'on oubliait Bilbo, mais le problème de Bilbo, c'est qu'il ne le faisait jamais exprès.

Il avait confiance en Dwalin pour lui arranger un après midi libéré. Bien entendu, il était persuadé que le barman ne pourra pas retenir Thorin sans utiliser tout l'alcool qu'il avait à sa porté, mais Frérin n'avait jamais vu son frère ivre et il estimait que s'occuper de lui sera bien plus drôle que survivre aux quatre heures du professeur Bombadil.

Il commença à ralentir sa marche alors qu'il approchait de la salle de TD, l'endroit où, généralement, il tournait les talons pour prendre la fuite jusqu'à la cafétéria de la fac où il commandait une crêpe en attendant Thorin, qui ne tardait jamais à venir vérifier qu'il était bien en cours. Il finit par s'arrêter complètement, et réfléchit rapidement. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que lorsque le plus vieux lui courait après pour le trainer en cours, mais il adorait aussi le déstabiliser. Il ricana intérieurement et ajusta son sac très léger qui contenait au mieux, s'il ne les avait pas oublié, un stylo bic et quelques feuilles de papier. Puis il pénétra dans la salle, soulevant des hoquets de surprise de la part de ses trois camarades et du professeur, tous habitués à le voir arriver de manière toujours plus fracassante, balancé de force sur la première chaise libre venue par Thorin Ecu de Chêne, qui avait le mérite d'être bien plus assidu en cour que le jeune étudiant qui lui servait de frère. L'ainé, à force de roder dans cette fac, connaissait les professeurs et les quelques élèves au moins aussi bien que Frérin, ainsi que les lieux et les horaires.

Lorsqu'il s'assit au premier rang, à l'heure en plus, Radagast resta bouché bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'annoncer le sujet du jour tandis que Frérin sortait avec sérieux son matériel après avoir envoyer un sms à Bilbo :

« _Si tu le vois, dit lui qu'il n'a aucune chance de me trouver ce matin. _

La réponse de Bilbo fusa presque immédiatement :

_— Il était avec moi au SV, il arrive, j'espère que t'es bien planqué.  
_

Le plus jeune ricana intérieurement en répondant.

_— Il ne pensera jamais à venir voir ici… _».  
— A ton avis, il est où ?

Accoudé à son bar, Dwalin nettoyait distraitement quelques verres tandis que Bilbo conversait avec Frérin. Le plus petit haussa les épaules, comme si lui pouvait le savoir.

— Tu n'as pas cour aujourd'hui ?  
— A 8h30.  
— 8h30 ?  
— hn.  
— Tu devrais peut-être partir alors.  
— Pourquoi, il me reste encore 10 m…. Ho purée !

Regardant l'heure sur son portable, Bilbo remarqua que le cours était déjà commencé et il s'en alla en courant. Dwalin rigola encore pendant un bon moment en se disant que, quand même, vu la foule d'étudiants qui passait ici, il serait peut-être tant de régler son horloge ou bien d'en acheter une nouvelle. Mais il adorait les voir s'enfuir précipitamment lorsqu'ils se souvenaient qu'ils ne devaient pas se fier au doigt de Patrick qui avançait à son propre rythme. Il passa ensuite en arrière cuisine pour récupérer l'immense colis que Gandalf lui avait apporter la veille et le posa sur son comptoir pour le déballer en sifflotant. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque écran plat de dernière génération qu'il s'était offert avec ce que lui avaient rapporté toutes les tournées des étudiants en fac de science politique, Aragorn, Eomer et Boromir, durant le mois. Il accrocha la télé au mur face au comptoir et il était en train de faire les derniers branchements lorsqu'un habitué descendit les escaliers.

— Besoin d'aide ?

Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il reconnu la voix du représentant des forces de l'ordre et il recracha le fil qu'il avait dans la bouche pour répondre cordialement:

— Merci, mais j'ai fini.

Effectivement, le dernier raccord fut fait et il sauta au bas de son tabouret, pointa la télécommande et alluma l'écran sur le clip d'une nouvelle chanteuse en perdition. Ravi, il se tourna vers l'officier de police qui regarda un instant la vidéo d'un œil blasé avant de suivre Dwalin pour s'installer au comptoir.

— Alors Haldir, quels sont les nouvelles du quartier ?  
— Madame Mortimer s'est encore plainte du bruit hier…

Haldir avait annoncé la chose sur un ton désespéré qui amusa Dwalin alors qu'il posa une tasse de café devant le flic.

— Je croyais qu'elle était sourde celle là !

— Pas suffisamment apparemment…  
— Mais elle habite à l'autre bout de la rue !  
— Je sais, mais tu commences à la connaître… Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si elle se plaint parce qu'elle est frustrée de ne pas être invitée à vos soirées ou bien si personne ne lui a tapé dans l'œil au poste de police…  
— Cherche pas, elle est folle amoureuse de toi, toute la rue est au courant…

Le policier le regarda avec un tel air affligé que le barman rigola, mais le regard qui se durcit lui fit ravaler son rire.

— Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de faire moins de bruit et de ne lui donner aucune raison de revenir au poste, sinon, je te fous une amende pour tapage nocturne.  
— Comment ? Mais on ne fait aucun bruit, tu peux demander à Gandalf, il habite juste au dessus ! On est dans une cave, le son ne filtre pas à l'extérieur !  
— Veux pas le savoir… T'as qu'à l'inviter à la prochaine soirée, elle ne pourra pas se plaindre comme ça. Moi, je veux plus la voir.

Haldir fini son café d'une traite et se leva en posa quelques pièces sur la table. Il s'en alla sans se soucier de fracas que fit le front de Dwalin en percutant le bar, mais, arrivé en bas des marches il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le barman qui avait toujours le visage ancré dans le bois du comptoir.

— Au fait, si tu vois Bilbo, pourras-tu lui demander de passer au poste ?  
— Il a fait une bêtise ?  
— Non non, j'ai simplement deux ou trois choses à lui dire…  
— A propos de…  
— Oui.

Haldir n'en dit pas plus et grimpa les marches qui menaient à la sortie et Dwalin fronça les sourcils en se demandant dans quoi le plus petit avait bien pu s'enfourner une fois encore. L'emplois du temps de son cursus d'histoire lui laissait encore trop de temps libre et ce petit filou s'était accoquiné avec Gandalf, qui n'était pas si impotent que ça malgré ses airs de gentil vieux bonhomme. Le barman avait compris que ces deux là s'intéressaient à quelques affaires louches qu'ils infiltraient pour ensuite écrire des reportages sombres et audacieux, amenant plus d'une fois les acteurs derrière les barreaux pour corruption, trafic de drogue ou d'humain et, parfois même, pour meurtre ou tentative de meurtre. La sagacité de gandalf conjuguée au courage et à la poignante écriture du plus jeune leur avait permis de sortir quelques articles digne des meilleurs romans policiers et leur nom de plume, Mithrandir, commençait à se faire connaître de beaucoup de monde, que ce soit des éditeurs, maisons de presse, lecteurs ou, malheureusement, quelques-unes de leurs victimes ou des malfrats de la ville qui commençaient à les haïr. Et les quelques consommateurs du Shari Vari qui étaient au courant commençaient à se faire du soucie pour Bilbo qui, malgré les précautions de Gandalf, manquait régulièrement de se faire repérer lors de ses investigations et, une fois ou deux, seule l'intervention d'Haldir et de ses hommes l'avait sorti de très mauvais pas.

Dwalin haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur sa télé. Il passa la matinée à faire les derniers réglages, bientôt rejoins par Fili qui lui donna un coup de main, puis Merry et Frodon. Au alentour de midi, le bar se remplit soudainement, comme tous les jours et Dwalin distribua le plat du jour : des sandwichs qu'il avait commandé à la boulangerie le matin même. Tout le monde s'extasia sur l'écran plat et, bientôt, une guérilla s'engagea pour la possession de la télécommande. Les élèves avocats cherchèrent à s'en emparer en jouant de rhétorique et d'élocution, ceux de sciences Po en firent de même. Frérin se lança dans la joute orale et instaura en ses interlocuteurs un doute viscéral quand à la nécessite de posséder un tel instrument et la responsabilité qui en découlait. Dwalin remporta la manche en tapant sur tout le monde et lança la télécommande à Thorin qui décréta qu'il sera le seul maitre de l'écran à partir de ce jour. Néanmoins, le plus vieux céda aux pupilles eyes de Bilbo qui lui annonça d'une voix suppliante que Sherlock, la série dont il était fan, passait en ce moment sur l'une des chaines principales.

A 14h, la salle était vide, restait seulement Fili, qui n'avait pas cour l'après midi mais un gros dossier à rendre dans la semaine, alors il occupait discrètement la table du fond, perdu dans ses livres et sa tablette tactile. Thorin revint de la fac de Philo peu de temps après et s'assit au bar, fatigué par la matinée qu'il avait passé.

— Au final, tu ne sais toujours pas où il était ce matin ?  
— J'ai retourné la ville entière… Et ce connard était tout simplement dans sa salle de cour, depuis 8h…

— Haha ! Il t'a bien eu ce con !  
— A qui le dis-tu… C'est quoi le programme de l'après-midi ?  
— Goutte-moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Dwalin fit glisser son mélange Rhum, Vodka, Cognac auquel il avait ajouté quelques gouttes de Gin pour améliorer le goût. Thorin y trempa ses lèvres puis, à l'instar de son frère le matin même, il siffla le mélange d'une traite.

— Pas mal, mais tu devrais équilibrer les doses ou mettre un rhum moins puissant.  
— Je peux gouter ?

De la table du fond, Fili, qui s'était fait oublier, lança un regard suppliant à ses ainés, mais Thorin le rembarra sèchement :

— Non, toi, tu fais tes devoirs !

Le plus jeune maugréa soulevant le rire de Dwalin, puis ils se remirent à discuter du cocktail, plutôt simple, pour une fois. Ils burent chacun un nombre incalculable de verre jusqu'à trouver le mélange parfait, même si Dwalin s'arrêta bien vite, ne possédant pas la résistance de son cousin à l'alcool. Il continua donc, comme tous les jours, de faire glisser les verres du côté de Thorin et de remplir ceux qu'il lui rendait, comme tous les après-midis.

Fili finit par les rejoindre et gouta les mélanges à son tour pour donner son avis. Sentant que l'heure tournait et que Thorin n'allait pas tarder de s'intéresser à l'emplois du temps de son frère, qui profitait généralement de sa pause à 15h30 pour s'enfuir de l'université, même si le barman était parfaitement conscient que le petit frère de Thorin s'était fait la mal depuis belle lurette, comme d'habitude.

Dwalin avait, bien évidement, quelques scrupules, mais le défi audacieux de Frérin avait soulever son intérêt : parviendrait-il à accaparer les pensées de son meilleur ami et, tout aussi délicat : réussira t-il à le mener à l'ivresse ? Il engagea nonchalamment la conversation sur les souvenirs communs qu'ils avaient de leur école et de leur jeunesse. Mais à l'approche de l'heure délicate, Dwalin commença à se rendre compte que Thorin était un véritable courant d'air. Lorsqu'il estimera qu'il était temps, il se lèvera et partira à la recherche de son cadet.

Au fond de lui, le grand barman, savait, à l'instar de Frérin, que les mots ne le retiendront que quelques minutes, à moins qu'il ne sorte le grand jeu et supplie son meilleur ami de rester, mais il n'avait aucune excuse valable et, sitôt que son cousin l'aura compris, il ira faire un tour du côté de la fac en promettant qu'il reviendra sitôt assuré que Frérin assistait bien aux cours du professeur Bombadil.

Alors, discrètement, Dwalin ajouta du Whisky et de la téquila, sans prévenir, ajouta un jus de fruit assez sucré pour camoufler la trop forte dose d'alcool, et donna les deux verres à Fili et Thorin.

L'étudiant blond trempa à peine ses lèvres dans le mélange qu'il sentit que, s'il vidait le verre, jamais il ne trouverait le chemin pour retourner à sa table et continuer son dossier. Il tenta néanmoins d'en boire une gorgé, mais la teneur en alcool était à son paroxysme, alors il reposa son verre plein, en même temps que celui, vide, de Thorin. Dwalin haussa un sourcil étonné et repris le verre.

— Je me demande si je ne devrais pas équilibrer le tout, qu'en penses-tu ? Deux centilitres de chaque, ça devrait être meilleur…  
— Tu peux, mais je m'arrête là, Frérin est surem…  
— Frérin ne va pas s'envoler et tu sais très bien que rien ne l'emmerdera plus que de savoir que tu préfères rester ici avec moi plutôt que de courir derrière lui. Vu la manière dont il t'a fait tourner en bourrique ce matin, il mérite un peu d'indifférence de ta part !

Thorin lui lança un regard légèrement brumeux et Dwalin espéra que l'alcool le rende suffisamment docile pour revenir s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Le barman fut soulagé lorsque ses mots eurent l'effet escompté et quand Thorin repris sa place.

— Très bien, je vais le laisser mariner une demi-heure de plus, il va détester.  
— A la bonne heure !

Dwalin remplit de nouveau le verre de son ami, augmentant encore les doses d'alcool qu'il prit bien soin de camoufler, et lui demanda de donner son impression quant à la quantité de Whisky en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule détraquée : 15h venaient plus ou moins de passer, il n'était pas très sûr de la précision. Alors que Thorin prenait une gorgée, le barman tapa discrètement un message pour le jeune frère de son meilleur ami :

« _Encore deux verres et ce sera bon _ »,

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une réponse narquoise ne lui parvienne :

« _Je pensais que tu pouvais le garder avec toi sans avoir à le saouler, suis-je si attractif ?  
_— _Tg, il n'est pas encore ivre et il n'est pas encore 16h, pense à réserver tes soirées pour la plonge.  
__— Attend cinq minutes et prépare un shooter, si tu crois que je vais faire ta vaiselle, tu te trompes !_ »

Dwalin fronça les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le sms de Frérin que le portable de Fili vibra. Le jeune blond lu le message puis regarda Thorin, mal à l'aise.

— C'est Kili, il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter s'il rentre en retard ce soir, parce qu'il est au cinéma avec Frérin.

Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant débordé par autant de félonie, puis il attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami en vol, alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la sortie après avoir bien lu sur l'emploi du temps scotché au bar que Frérin avait cour jusqu'à 18h, normalement.

— Il te cherche, c'est trop facile. Tu rappliques à la moindre de ses fugues alors que tu sais qu'il adore ça, mais si tu veux vraiment le torturer, ignore-le.

Thorin le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, comme si Dwalin venait de dire une énormité.

— Mais… Je fais quoi, moi, si je ne m'occupe pas de lui ?  
— Tu peux rester au Shari Vari…

Thorin haussa les épaules comme si cette hypothèse lui paraissait fadasse. Il adorait passer ses journées avec Dwalin, mais traquer, débusquer et trainer son frère jusqu'à sa fac était devenu son passe temps favoris.

Le barman sentit Thorin osciller entre l'envie de se rendre au cinéma pour récupérer son frangin, ou bien lui faire l'affront de rester ici et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour honorer son pari sans paraître louche. Au final, ce fut l'arrivée impromptue de Bilbo qui lui sauva la mise.

En effet, le plus petit pénétra dans le bar le visage ensanglanté, soutenu en partie par une de ses connaissances louches qu'il s'était faite durant ses investigations toutes aussi louches. A la vue du sang, Dwalin, Thorin et Fili se mirent en branlent immédiatement et récupérèrent le jeune homme étourdit qu'ils allongèrent sur une table assez grande. La blessure, quoiqu'impressionnante, n'était pas grave, mais sa position, à l'arcade sourcilière, la rendait incroyablement sanglante.

— Bilbo, que s'est-il passé ?  
— Je me suis pris un coup…  
— Ca, je peux le constater moi-même, mais pourquoi ?  
— Il a pris notre défense, ho oui mon précieux, il l'a fait. Ces gens méchants voulaient taper Sméagol et le Sacquet a pris sa défense.

Les trois personnes qui s'activaient autour du plus petit pour le soigner levèrent les yeux au ciel, Bilbo avait réellement un don pour s'impliquer dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas et qui finissaient toujours pour lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

— Il serait vraiment temps que tu apprennes réellement à te battre, les quelques cours de self défenses de Dwalin et Thorin ne te seront bientôt d'aucune utilité…

Intimidé par les mots implacables de Fili, Bilbo hocha la tête faiblement, puis il fronça les sourcils et se redressa en entendant Dwalin parler de désinfectant.

— Ho ! Je… ça ira, merci, je vais déjà mieux. Un pansement suffira, je pense.

Mais il déglutit lorsque les regards de Thorin et Dwalin sourirent méchamment tandis que la poigne de Fili sur son épaule se fit plus lourde, le forçant à se rallonger. Il paniqua soudainement et chercha à s'échapper, mais le blond lui immobilisa les mains tandis que Thorin le colla à la table.

— Ca va piquer un peu, mais c'est pour ton bien.  
— Fait pas le con, Dwalin ! Arrête ça !

Mais, sourd à la supplique du plus petit immobilisée, il s'approcha de lui avec le verre encore rempli de Thorin et un sourire hypocrite au visage.

— Dwalin, t'es sur que…  
— T'inquiète Fili, c'est ce que j'ai de plus fort sous la main… Tient le bien surtout.

Bilbo gesticula de plus belle lorsque la poigne de Dwalin se referma sur sa mâchoire pour l'immobiliser et son corps s'arqua quand le barman vida la totalité du verre sur sa blessure, l'alcool se mêlant au sang.

— WOUAÏE ! Connard ! Ca fait carrément mal !

Fili relâcha les poignets du plus petit qui griffa les mains de Thorin avant de chercher à attaquer Dwalin, mais celui-ci l'assomma d'un coup de pichet en métal, sans la moindre émotion.

— Pour l'anesthésie.  
— C'est malin ! L'anesthésie, c'était avant… Vous êtes vraiment des barbares tous les deux.

Thorin et Dwalin, pas repentants le moins du monde, s'échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules tandis que Fili posa une compresse sur l'arcade ensanglanté et demanda des glaçons pour la nouvelle bosse qui se formait sur le front du plus petit. Dwalin obéit à la requête, vira Sméagol qui fouillait dans son arrière cuisine et revint avec un torchon remplit de glace pilée qu'ils appliquèrent sur la blessure alors que Bilbo revint doucement à lui, totalement déboussolé. Le rougissement qui chauffa ses joues lorsque, soucieux, Fili passa une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser tout en lui demandant gentiment s'il allait bien, passa inaperçu et le plus petit se dit qu'il voulait bien se faire torturer ainsi si c'était pour profiter ensuite de la présence du jeune blond.

Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et remercia Fili avant de descendre de la table et s'éloigna en titubant, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette maison de fou et de prendre une bonne douche pour se défaire de l'odeur du sang et de l'alcool.

Le plus petit prit donc la fuite avec panache, ses pensées étaient totalement brouillées par le coup de cruche, la douleur et la perte d'une quantité conséquente de sang et il n'était sur que d'une seule chose : il ne devait pas rester dans cette cave, parce que ceux qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis étaient fous à lier, et, surtout, parce qu'il y avait Fili. Et du tréfonds des limbes de son esprit actuellement malmené, il considérait cette présence comme un danger bien pire que les esprits machiavéliques de Thorin et Dwalin réunis, parce que Fili pouvait, d'un seul regard, l'embraser bien plus sûrement que les meilleurs cocktails aphrodisiaques de Dwalin et que ce con là n'en avait même pas conscience.

Dwalin pas perturbé, lança un sms à son rival du jour :

« _Il est seize heure et il est toujours avec moi et parfaitement sobre !  
– Je sais, je viens de croiser Bilbo et Fili, j'arrive. _»

Le grand barman leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'effectivement, Bilbo et Fili avaient disparu, seul Thorin était encore dans la pièce et nettoyait distraitement l'alcool et le sang qui avait coulé au sol, il ne titubait pas, mais les frémissements de ses doigts et la légère brume qui recouvrait ses yeux témoignaient de la charge d'alcool ingurgitée. Dwalin estimait que ce n'était absolument pas de la triche, mais il voulait bien admettre que jamais il n'avait autant fait boire son meilleur ami pour une raison aussi futile. Ce qu'il ne dira pas à Frérin, c'était que les mélanges qu'il avait donné à Thorin étaient des véritables bombes à retardement, et que, si maintenant le jeune homme avait l'air plutôt sobre, le barman ne lui donnait pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que l'alcool dilué dans son sang ne fasse véritablement effet. Mais 16h étaient passée, il avait gagné son pari.

O0O

— Bilbo ! Attend, je te raccompagne.

L'étudiant en histoire frémit de tout son corps et déglutit en entendant Fili qui le rejoignait. De tous, il fallait que ce soit lui qui se soucie de sa santé. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile comme ça.  
Il était, bien entendu, ravi d'être ainsi raccompagné par le blond, dont il se savait amoureux depuis suffisamment longtemps pour en avoir oublier ses premiers émois, et il avait appris à faire avec malgré quelques rechutes. Donc, d'un certain côté, l'idée de passer du temps avec lui, seul, en tête à tête, aurait du l'enchanter. Sauf que là, il était parfaitement conscient d'être imbibé d'alcool et couvert de sang, preuve irréfutable qu'il avait essuyé une défaite cuisante contre plus fort que lui. Il était loin, très loin, de valoir la classieuse prestance de Fili.

Ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur pour marcher avec lui et Bilbo ressentit une odieuse chaleur se répandre sur ses joues, à l'instar de celle qui étreignit tout son corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La proximité du blond amena ses cheveux à se dresser sur sa nuque et dessécha sa gorge, cette traitresse, qui en oublia l'usage de la parole.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à cet apprenti géologue, de vouloir soudainement le raccompagner, avec son putain de regard, son putain de sourire et ses putains de fossettes ? Etait-il seulement conscient de tout ce que cela soulevait dans le pauvre palpitant surmenée de Bilbo ? Sans parler des films qui se montaient avec une vitesse effarante dans son esprit… Le plus petit se demanda soudainement s'il aurait l'audace de proposer au blond de monter boire un verre dans son appartement… Nom de Dieu, oserait-il ? Et si Fili répondait oui ?  
L'incendie qui ravagea les pensées du pauvre historien lorsqu'il s'imagina se glisser sur les genoux de Fili pour lui faire comprendre de la plus passionnée des manières qu'il lui offrirait son corps à la moindre sommation l'empêcha de se projeter plus loin. L'esprit en ébullition, il ferma les yeux pour en chasser les images de deux corps enlacés se mouvant au même rythme à même la table de sa salle à manger et il pris son courage à deux mains pour tenter d'engager la conversation, sur n'importe quel sujet tant que la voix tant appréciée détournait ses pensées du corps divin qui marchait à ses côtés, mais la calamité qui s'abattit sur eux l'en empêcha :

— Frérin, tu ne devais pas être au cinéma avec Kili ?  
— Ho, il est en cours, je lui ai demandé d'envoyer ce message pour faire venir Thorin, mais, apparemment, il a eu un retardement….

Bilbo serra les lèvres et tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit le regard insistant sur les plaies de son front.

— Mon petit Bilbo, es-tu conscient que tu viens de me faire perdre un défi ?  
— Plait-il ?  
— Je suis certain que si tu n'avais pas eu la mauvaise idée de rentrer dans le Shari Vari dans cet état, Thorin serait actuellement en train de retourner toutes les salles du cinéma, ou alors il serait déjà en train de rouler sous la table.  
— Pardon ? De une, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, jamais je n'aurais mis les pieds dans ce bar de timbrés, de deux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je m'en contrefiche de ton pari stupide ! Vous avez vraiment une famille de frapadingues et j'ai assez vu de Durin pour aujourd'hui ! Fili, merci pour tout, on se revoit demain.

Et, sur ce, sans attendre l'avis de personne, il s'en alla en maugréant. Il prenait la fuite, il le savait et c'était odieux. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps en marchant à côté de Fili sans sortir une énormité qu'il aurait ensuite regretter toute sa vie. Les deux blonds restèrent donc en plan, puis le portable de Frérin vibra. Il jura et répondit rapidement avant de presser l'épaule de Fili.

— Tu rentres là ?  
— Non, je pensais travailler encore un peu au Sh…  
— Tu rentres donc.  
— Mais…  
— Crois moi, tu seras mieux dans ton appart…

Fili fronça les sourcils et sonda le visage de Frérin, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis, il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dans le même lieu que son oncle si celui-ci ne voulait pas de sa présence. Non pas qu'il abdiquait, simplement, il savait que les choses seraient plus faciles ainsi. Il lança un dernier regard au plus vieux puis parti en direction du centre ville, peu soucieux de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir ce passer au Shari Vari dans les prochaines heures.

Lorsque Frérin posa un pied sur la première marche, Dwalin allumait un shooter pour fêter sa victoire.

— Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?  
— T'inquiètes, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne id…  
— Pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es arrivé à ta limite !  
— Je n'oublie pas que j'en ai une.  
— Depuis quand es-tu si sage ?  
— Depuis quand cela t'importe t-il ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dwalin remarqua le jeune frère de sa victime, assis en haut des marches qui se délectaient de la vue. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et le barman poussa gentiment le verre enflammé devant Thorin en lui mettant une paille dans les mains.

— Bois.

A aucun autre moment Dwalin ne se serait risqué à ordonner quoique ce soit à Thorin, Frérin le savait. Mais le plus vieux était déjà grisé et l'ordre implacable permit à son esprit en dérive de s'accrocher à quelque chose de suffisamment ferme pour ne pas sombrer. Docile, il prit la paille et s'empara du shooter. Frérin se leva pour observer son frère plonger la paille dans les flammes et inspirer les vapeurs d'alcool d'une traite.  
Dwalin hocha la tête, un sourire en coin et fit glisser un ultime verre devant son ami.  
Etourdit par le shooter, Thorin refusa le verre et se leva, usant de toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté pour ne pas tituber. Ne pas tituber. Pas devant Dwalin. Devant personne. L'ivresse n'avait en aucun cas gommé sa fierté et il se tint droit et impassible, seul l'incendie qui ravageait ses pupilles et le léger tremblement de ses doigts témoignaient du taux d'alcoolémie outrageante qui coulait dans ses veines.

En haut de l'escalier, Frérin fit demi tour en lançant un dernier clin d'œil à Dwalin, le pouce lever pour honorer le vainqueur de l'espèce de joute qui avait occupée leur après-midi. Mais si c'était Dwalin qui avait remporté la manche : Garder Thorin avec lui jusqu'à 16h, Frérin savait qu'il était celui qui avait gagner le prix. Un après-midi libre et, pour couronner le tout : Thorin semblait porter dans son sang bien trop d'alcool pour être anodin. Le jeune blond allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Heureux, il sortit du Shari Vari les mains dans les poches et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Thorin, certain que l'ainé n'était plus capable que d'une seule chose : se rendre dignement jusqu'à son lit et s'y écraser pour décuver tout aussi dignement.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwalin rouspétait alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer le sang de Bilbo qui avait goutté sur la moquette, la marquant à tout jamais et il ruminait des sombres pensées envers un abruti de blond et ses plans trop machiavéliques pour être honnêtes.

— Escusez-moi monsieur, j'aimerai parler au gérant du bar.  
— T'es qui toi ? Depuis quand y a une rousse dans mon bar ?

La rousse en question ne s'offusqua pas et offrit un sourire qui se voulait assuré au grand barman.

— Je m'appelle Tauriel… Je... Voici mon CV… Si jamais vous cherchez une serveuse…  
— Une quoi ?

Dwalin fronça les sourcils en s'emparant du CV en question qu'il regarda comme il regarderait une dissertation de Frérin sur la question « Ai-je un corps ou suis-je mon corps ? ».

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une serveuse ?

La rousse lui lança un regard confus avant de continuer.

— Je travaille en ce moment au Manhattan, le bar du…

Elle se tut lorsque Dwalin fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du bar rival et préféra embrayer.

— Et j'ai l'intention de démissionner alors… Je cherche du travail…  
— Mais, pourquoi tu viens me voir, moi ?

Tauriel haussa les épaules sans dire qu'elle venait de faire le tour des bars à coktail de la ville pour y laisser son CV et que, le Shari Vari étant lui même un bar plus ou moins comme un autre, elle n'avait rien à perdre à tenter sa chance. Elle attendit patiemment que Dwalin parcoure rapidement le CV des yeux et en profita pour analyser la cave bigarrée. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler du Shari Vari, ce bar à coktail était devenu une légende dans la profession, notamment grâce aux mélanges que Dwalin osait servir à ses clients et elle se sentait intimidée par la drôle d'ambiance qui régnait ici.

— Tu as un sacré CV, pourquoi te contentes-tu d'un job de serveuse ?  
— Peut-être pour la même raison que vous.

D'un signe de tête, la jeune femme montra le diplôme d'ingénieur en pétrochimie que Dwalin avait accroché au mur et continua sur le ton de la conversation.

— L'avantage de ce job, c'est qu'il paie plutôt bien et qu'il occupe les soirées.  
— Parce qu'en plus, il faut que je te paie... Et une fille comme toi ne peux pas occuper ses soirées autrement ? Tu les préfères les passer dans un bar ?  
— Ce n'est pas ce que font vos clients ?  
— Mes clients sont plutôt... spéciaux, dans leur genre.

Dwalin étudia la liste des bars dans lesquels elle avait déjà travaillé et il eu un petit sourire moqueur :

— T'as tenu combien de temps au Caradras avant de démissionner ?  
— Moins d'une semaine, je pense.  
— C'est bien, ça veut dire que tu es quelqu'un d'équilibrée. Et à Orthanc, il t'a viré combien de temps après la signature du contrat ?  
— Comment savez-vous que j'ai été viré ?

Le barman lui lança un regard aigu soutenu par un petit sourire en coin :

— Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui est allée au bout de son contrat sans décevoir Saroumane.  
— Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, ce mec est un véritable tyran.  
— Mais un maestro, les coktails qu'il sert sont inégalables, alors, combien de temps ?  
— Un mois.  
— Il t'a viré parce que tu as fait tombé un verre ?  
—Parce que j'ai démoli un client.

Annoncer à l'un de ses employeurs potentiels qu'elle avait frappé un consommateur ne faisait pas parti de sa stratégie d'embauche, mais elle n'avait pas apprécié que Dwalin sous entende qu'elle soit capable de casser la vaisselle. Elle était une professionnelle, pas une jeune étudiante qui payait ses études en distribuant des cocas. Elle fut simplement surprise de constater qu'elle avait allumée une lueur intéressée dans les yeux du grand barman.

— Et tu serais prête à recommencer ?  
— Quoi ça ?  
— Démolir les clients ?

Elle fut quelque peu déstabilisée par la question, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

— Disons que... Si ma vie est en jeu, je-  
— Elle le sera, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vois que tu as aussi travaillé au Vana Club, pas mal, tu sais faire des coktails ?  
— Bien sur, je connais même deux ou trois recettes qui ont leur petit succès.  
— Je n'en doute pas, vu les maitres que tu as eu.

Tauriel serra les lèvres et cacha son sourire en baissant la tête. Elle était passionnée par la confection des coktails et était heureuse de se trouver enfin en face d'une personne qui faisait ce métier par passion et non pour briller ou bien pour remplir les caisses en diversifiant l'activité d'un établissement en déclin, ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'elle parlait avec lui, mais elle sentait que Dwalin dépassait de loin les employeurs qu'elle avait déjà eu, si l'on mettait de côté le virtuose Saroumane.

— Mais tu es sur que tu es capable de travailler ici ?

Piquée, Tauriel leva le menton et planta son regard dans celui de Dwalin, après ce qu'il venait de lire sur son CV, comment pouvait-il encore douté qu'elle soit capable de servir dans un bar à Coktail, si prestigieux soit-il ?

— Vous savez, je ne veux pas paraître arrogante, mais je ne pense pas que-  
— Je puisse trouver mieux ? J'en doute aussi, mais ce n'est pas vos compétences que je remets en cause. Il se trouve que le Shari Vari n'est pas-  
— Dwalin, tu peux me servir une camomille s'il te plait ?

Tauriel écarquilla les sourcils en se demandant si l'officier de police qui venait d'arriver avait bel et bien commandé quelque chose que l'on ne trouve que dans les salons de thé les plus huppés de Minas Tirith ou bien s'il s'agissait du nom d'un charmant petit Coktail. Et elle fut troublée de voir le barman le plus connu de la ville mettre une vieille bouilloire en route en sortant des fleurs séchées d'un petit bocal, cependant, elle ne refusa pas la mug ébréchée que Dwalin fit glisser vers elle et n'osa pas dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un flic commander une eau chaude dans un bar à Coktail, pourtant, elle avait une lourde expérience dans ce domaine.

— Haldir, la journée a été longue ?  
— Ne m'en parle pas.

Haldir salua la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête et sortit son Smartphone qu'il tapota distraitement en attendant sa commande.

— Je disais donc que le Shari a, en quelque sorte, dépassé quelque peu sa fonction première.  
— Comment ça ?

Dwalin allait répondre, mais un adolescent –mineur ?- entra dans le bar, salua distraitement les personnes présentes et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du fond avant de sortir ses devoirs de son sac d'école. Tauriel lança un regard à la pendule accrochée au mur qui annonçait dix-sept heures et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

— Quelles sont les horaires d'ouvertures ?  
— Quoi ça ? Ho, il n'y en a pas. J'ai essayé au début, mais y a toujours un connard pour venir à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour ou de la nuit, donc je laisse ouvert en permanence.  
— Dwalin, tu sais qu'il y a une loi contre ça ?  
— Haldir, tu as tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas en fonction quand tu es au Shari.

Le policier blond hocha la tête et s'empara de sa tasse qu'il alla siroter non loin de Pippin qui ne tarda pas à lui demander de l'aide pour sa dissertation.

— Mais, je pensais que le Shari Vari n'était rien d'autre qu'un bar à Coktail, que servez-vous durant la journée ?  
— Ho, de tout.  
— De tout ?  
— Je suis préparé à toute éventualité, j'ai parfois des commandes originales.  
— Comme qu-

Mais Tauriel sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée explosa bruyamment et que trois étudiants firent irruption dans la cave.

— Tient, la journée est finie pour les sciences po.

Eomer et Aragorn passèrent à côté de la jeune rousse en la saluant poliment et rejoignirent le policier et le lycéen avec qui ils commencèrent à chahuter joyeusement. Tauriel était en train d'analyser les clients en se demandant s'ils étaient venus pour consommer ou simplement pour se poser là, mais le troisième larron s'assit au bar et lui lança un regard appréciateur. Elle lui rendit son salut mais ne releva pas le sourire sexy qu'il lui envoya.

— Boromir, si tu pouvais arrêter de draguer tout ce qui porte une jupe, ça nous éviterait quelques moments embarrassants.

La rousse retint un rire amusé et prit la tasse de camomille que lui avait offert Dwalin pour s'occuper les mains et les éloigner de celles du jeune homme qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Mais Boromir maugréa suite aux paroles de Dwalin et prit le verre que lui tendit le barman avant de rejoindre ses amis qui avaient commencé une partie de Monopoli autour d'une table branlante.

— Si vous voulez essayer de travailler ici quand même, je veux bien vous laisser faire, mais bon, attendez-vous au pire.

Tauriel ne montra pas sa surprise en se demandant si Dwalin venait bel et bien de lui proposer de l'employer, mais il lui rendit son CV en lui disant qu'il lui préparait un contrat.

oOo

Frérin s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble luxueux et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son frère apparaisse, comme si de rien n'était. Le blond retint un sourire, Thorin le tuera, c'était certain, mais, au moins, il mourra le sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'il comptait bien jouer de l'ivresse du plus vieux pour lui faire signer quelques revendications qu'il avait écrit durant son dernier cours, lui faire dire des choses que jamais il ne dirait en temps normal et le titiller suffisamment pour faire sortir son caractère volcanique attisé par l'alcool.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Frérin allait répondre avant même que Thorin n'ouvre la bouche, parce qu'il s'attendait à cette question et avait déjà préparé ses mots. Mes ceux-ci se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Cette voix… grave et sourde, aux intonations gutturales, il ne la reconnaissait pas et elle le troubla intensément, si bien qu'il faillit en perdre sa verve. Mais il se reprit rapidement et offrit un sourire lumineux au plus vieux.

— Je voulais te voir.  
— Pourquoi ne pas être passé au Shari ?

Pas encore habitué à ce ton suffisamment chaud pour aviver quelque chose au fond de lui, Frérin marqua de nouveau un temps avant de répondre.

— Pourquoi faire, vu que tu es là ?

Thorin ne répondit pas. Son esprit embrumé était conscient que quelque chose dans l'attitude et les propos de son frère n'était pas normal, tout comme il sentait que la présence de Frérin était perçue comme un danger par son subconscient qui se savait totalement sans défense. Mais, le soucie principal de Thorin, actuellement, c'était de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de ses clés et quel était le foutu code de l'immeuble. Le blond, ne désirant pas s'attarder dehors, partit du principe que Thorin n'allait pas se rappeler de grand chose au réveil. Il tapa donc le code qu'il connaissait par cœur, même s'il avait toujours nier le contraire, sous le regard surpris du brun. Le philosophe ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'entraina dans le hall magnifique, le trainant presque jusqu'aux ascenseurs pour poser Thorin au milieu de la cabine tandis qu'il appuya sur le dernier étage.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ?  
— Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'occupe de toi… J'ai bien peur que Dwalin n'y soit pas aller un peu fort aujourd'hui…

Frérin déglutit discrètement, à cause des pupilles de Thorin qui étaient rivées sur lui. Dilatées à l'extrême et rendues brillantes par l'alcool, elles étaient bouleversantes et le plus jeune était bien parti pour s'y noyer, si ce n'était la sonnerie de l'ascenseur qui annonça le dernier étage. Le blond se reprit et fit sortir Thorin, cherchant à oblitérer de ses pensées le fait qu'il venait à l'instant de trouver son frère plutôt… Attrayant. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois puis se tourna vers le brun.

— Les clés ?  
— Je ne sais pas où elles sont…

— Tu as regardé dans tes poches ?  
— Non.

Frérin haussa un sourcil en se disant que cette conversation aurait gagné à être enregistrée, ne serait-ce que pour la diffuser le lendemain au Shari Vari, ou bien pour la garder comme moyen de pression.

— Tu… Ne cherches pas ?  
— La flemme…

— Tu préfères rester sur le pallier ?  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que tu… Très bien.

D'un geste impatient, se demandant sincèrement s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, Frérin s'approcha de lui pour plonger ses mains dans les poches de son blouson de cuir, conscient que l'autre ne le lâchait pas de son drôle de regard si poignant. Bien entendu, elles n'y étaient pas et, troublé par cette proximité déroutante, le plus jeune osa un regard sur le pantalon de son frère. Moulant, un jean moulant. Comme il en mettait tous les jours et qui, Frérin devait bien l'avouer alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans les poches arrières, mettait parfaitement son petit cul en valeur. D'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier soit si ferme, ni qu'il puisse prendre autant de plaisir à le malaxer, et encore moins à ce que Thorin, même ivre, le laissa faire, allant jusqu'à se cambrer pour approfondir le contact. Se cambrer. Pour approfondir le contact.

— Ho Putain de merde !

Soudainement conscient qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que peloter son grand frère, Frérin s'éjecta de l'étreinte et fit deux pas en arrière, le cœur emballé, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Il resta subjugué par l'attitude de Thorin, à moitié appuyé contre le mur, des légères couleurs sur son visage aux lèvres entrouvertes, zébré par quelques longues mèches noires et les yeux… ces yeux, ses yeux... voilés, troublés mais tellement brillants, tellement vivants et bouleversants… Sublimes, et il ne le lâchait pas du regard, le fixant sans ciller. Frérin voulut déglutir, mais sa gorge était sèche. Il devait faire quelque chose, bouger, ouvrir la porte, n'importe quoi. Ses doigts, qui brulaient encore du contact du corps de Thorin, se mirent en branle et, par automatisme, s'emparèrent de son portable. Il envoya un rapide message à Dwalin puis fourra l'appareil dans sa poche.

_« La téquila était peut-être de trop, en fait, dans le mélange… _»

Il s'approcha ensuite de son frère, qui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder de manière la plus envoutante qui soit. Pris d'inspiration, il attrapa la fermeture éclaire de son manteau et la fit descendre doucement, en regardant Thorin dans les yeux pour chercher à se soustraire à la tentation de caresser du regard le corps, à peine caché par le léger pull en cachemire, qui se dévoilait. Il glissa sa main dans la poche interne et retint un sourire victorieux lorsque ses doigts s'emparèrent des clés. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte et eut la surprise de remarquer qu'il tremblait alors qu'il faisait cliqueter la serrure. Docile, Thorin le suivit à l'intérieur du grandiose appartement qu'il s'était offert grâce à une infime partie de ce qu'il avait hérité de son grand père. Les murs d'un gris lumineux étaient sobrement décorés et en harmonie avec les meubles agencés de manière à donner une impression d'espace aéré et de grandeur, renforcée par cette incroyable vue panoramique offerte par l'immense baie vitrée qui faisait le tour de l'appartement. Mais la raison pour laquelle Thorin avait craqué pour cette habitation au dernier étage d'une des plus grandes tours habitables de la ville, c'était l'immense terrasse munie d'un jacuzzi et de deux arbres improbables entre lesquelles Kili avait accroché un hamac. Car, avec la force du temps, cette terrasse était devenu l'un des QG des deux plus jeunes héritiers du richissime Thror.

A peine entré, le plus vieux, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses vertiges, se dirigea vers sa cuisine qui se trouvait être un bar à l'américaine accolé à la baie vitrée, vue sur le centre ville, composé de tout ce qui était nécessaire aux activités culinaires : évier, four, micro-onde… Le brun attrapa un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau qu'il bu d'une traite tandis que Frérin, paumes et front collées au mur frais, yeux clos, cherchait désespérément à trouver une excuse pour ce qui venait de se passer, tout simplement incapable d'admettre qu'il venait de peloter son frère. Pire même : d'avoir pris plaisir à faire rouler les muscles fermes de ses fesses contre ses paumes et, malgré l'idée inconcevable, d'avoir sentit Thorin y répondre favorablement.  
Une drôle se sensation l'amena à se retourner et son souffle eut un accro lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec le brun et son foutu regard aussi nébuleux que saisissant. L'esprit en déroute et se remémorant la manière dont avait agi Dwalin un peu plus tôt, il tenta la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, tant pis pour ses plans et ses machinations, la situation était trop bizarre pour qu'il s'essaie à la contrôler :

— Thorin, va te coucher.  
— Je suis pas ton chien.

Le souffle était chargé d'alcool et Frérin eut du mal à se retenir d'inspirer à plein poumon pour s'approprier de la flagrance entêtante du cocktail mélangé à la propre odeur de son frère. L'odeur de son frère. Il se gifla mentalement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thorin pour le pousser vers sa chambre à coucher.

— Tu n'es pas en état pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de toute manière.

Il chercha à se montrer le plus ferme possible malgré son embarras et jamais il ne se sentit aussi soulagé de sa vie que lorsque Thorin se laissa docilement conduire. Il se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que le riche héritier connaisse ses limites et que Dwalin ne le pousse jamais à l'ivresse. Sinon, il se serait fait violer un nombre incalculable de fois, Frérin en mettait sa main à couper. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'effaça pour laisser passer Thorin.

— Dors un peu, ça te dégrisera…  
— Tu ne viens pas ?  
— Ou ça ?  
— Avec moi.  
— Pourquoi ?

Frérin inspira précipitamment et chercha à reprendre le contrôle de son souffle lorsque Thorin tourna son regard indéchiffrable vers lui.

— J'ai pas envie de dormir.

Un hurlement muet s'éleva dans l'esprit du plus jeune qui se demanda si l'ainé n'était pas en train de… L'attiser, consciemment ou non, avec son putain de regard et son attitude trop corruptrice.

— Bordel, Thorin, va te coucher et fait pas chier…  
— Pas envie.

Le plus grand fit soudainement demi-tour et Frérin lui attrapa l'épaule pour le remettre en face de la chambre.

— Si ! Tu vas y aller, et tout de suite.  
— Dans ce cas, vient avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, le hurlement que poussa le plus jeune ne resta pas cantonné à son esprit et franchit ses lèvres. Après tout, le bras de son ainé s'était soudainement enroulé autour de sa taille et son souffle, rendu brulant par l'alcool et la perception chamboulée du blond, s'était perdu dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il parla de nouveau avec cette voix profondément grave et assourdie.

— Ho, putentraille ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Tu sais qui je suis, au moins, crétin ?  
— Ca changera quoi ?  
— Je suis ton frère !

Thorin fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière, lâchant l'étudiant le blond qui s'affala contre le mur derrière lui, le cœur emballé.

— Effectivement… C'est toi… Je ne te savais pas si bandant, Frérin, du moins, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué…

« Bordel, Dwalin, qu'as-tu mis dans son verre ? » Fut la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit du plus jeune, qui resta figé, ses yeux écarquillés plantés dans ceux du brun.

— Thorin, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je t'en supplie, arrête ça. C'est trop bizarre.  
— Tu n'as jamais couché avec ton frère ?  
— Mais bien sur que non, abruti ! Tu es mon seul frère et je suis pas PD !  
— Ta sœur alors ?  
— HAAA ! Mais non ! Elle a vingt ans de plus que moi et. . . C'est Dis bordel !  
— Tu n'as jamais été tenté ?

Frérin sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher mais il se reprit rapidement. Après six années à étudier la philosophie, son esprit avait appris à fonctionner même dans les situations les plus insolites. Il se redressa pour faire face à Thorin en se disant que, de toute manière, au point où il en était, s'il ne cherchait pas à reprendre le contrôle, les choses risquaient de prendre un tournant fichtrement inattendu. Et, maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, Frérin pouvait bien pousser la chose à son avantage, parce que, après tout, il n'était pas censé être la victime de l'ivresse de Thorin.

— Tu l'as déjà été, toi ?  
— Quoi ça ?  
— Tenté.  
— Par quoi ?  
— Moi.  
— Toi ?

Doucement, le regard ondoyant de l'ainée parcourut insolemment le corps de Frérin avec une attention et une lenteur indécentes, étudiant les courbes, les proportions et la moindre parcelle de peau à porter de vue, sans se douter du supplice qu'il infligeait au plus jeune. Il eut ensuite une moue appréciative et haussa les épaules.

— Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais, ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Tu es parfaitement à mon goût.

Puis, voyant que Frérin, trop choqué pour retrouver l'usage de la parole, restait figé, il s'approcha de lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

— J'aime l'idée de me savoir… la seule personne capable de te ravir ta célèbre répartie.

Ses yeux plus noirs que jamais, il leva la main et caressa la joue du plus jeune, labourant la peau de sillons brulants et lancinants alors qu'il ne fit que la frôler. Puis il passa à côté en pénétrant dans sa chambre, sans ajouter un mot. Frérin sut que c'était le moment où lui devait s'en aller, fermer cette foutue porte et abandonner son frère à Morphée. Pourtant, il ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il s'avança vers son lit en se déshabillant nonchalamment, se débarrassant de son blouson et de son pull qu'il laissa glisser au sol et il s'arrêta pour déboutonner sa chemise, cherchant à coordonner sa vue et ses doigts pour défaire les boutons, sans grand succès. Jusqu'à ce que de belles mains ne se posent sur les siennes et les repoussèrent pour s'occuper de la chemise avant que Thorin ne la déchire.

— Pourquoi me déshabilles-tu ?  
— Te montes pas la tête, c'est Dis qui t'a offert cette chemise, je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera de savoir comment elle a fini en si peu de temps.  
— Tu aimes ça ?

Frérin haussa un sourcil intéressé lorsque le torse se dévoila. Il le connaissait déjà, il avait déjà vu son frère nu, mais jamais avec cet œil là. Bien sur, il le savait bien bâti et l'avait longtemps jalousé, mais maintenant qu'il osa l'étudier avec les deux d'un… Amant, et non d'un frère, il se surprit à penser que Thorin devait être un sacrément bon coup et il se demanda fugacement combien de personnes pouvaient en témoigner.

— Tu peux toucher si tu veux.  
— Tait-toi, tu es ivre.

Mais l'invitation était foutrement tentante et Frérin posa ses doigts sur les abdos du plus grand, l'esprit totalement vide, conscient qu'il outrepassait beaucoup de choses et qu'il abusait de l'ivresse de son frère. Grisé par la douceur de la peau et par les tressaillements de Thorin, il posa ses deux mains sur son ventre plat et les fit glisser le long des flancs, sous la chemise ouverte. Il fut surpris par la chaleur qui émanait du corps qu'il découvrait incroyablement ferme, puissant sous son toucher et extrêmement réceptif. Une onde de plaisir embrasa son corps lorsque Thorin, dont les sens et les pensées étaient imbibés d'alcool, se cambra pour se coller à lui en gémissant sensuellement. Le plus jeune prit une grande respiration pour tenter désespérément de garder la tête froide face à tant d'érotisme, affolé de constater que plus ça allait, plus il oubliait qu'il avait un frère.

Il récupéra quelques bribes de volonté malmenée qui trainaient encore en lui et trouva la force de repousser Thorin, et non d'approfondir l'étreinte comme il en crevait d'envie. L'autre ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder intensément faire un pas en arrière puis il fit nonchalamment glisser sa chemise qu'il laissa choir au sol de manière aguichante, dévoilant un torse alléchant au regard avide du plus jeune.

— Putain, depuis quand t'es aussi sexy ?  
— Tu me trouves sexy ?  
— Pas seulement…  
— Quoi d'autre ?  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te draguer !  
— Tu préfèrerais autre chose ?  
— Ho mon dieu…

Thorin s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son frère, qui était à peine plus petit que lui, et s'empara de ses mains qu'il fit glisser sur sa peau en frémissant. Il les guida le long de ses flancs et les fit passer dans le creux de son dos, leur indiquant de se rendre plus bas. Subjugué, Frérin ne se fit pas prier vint une nouvelle fois caresser le cul de Thorin, qui était à se damner. D'une pression, il serra le corps séduisant contre lui et, frustré par le jean qui faussait ses perceptions, il fit passer sa main sous le vêtement pour empoigner le fessier d'une main, qu'il malaxa passionnément tout en faisant courir l'autre main le long du dos cambré. Cette étreinte fit beaucoup d'effet à Thorin qui poussa quelques exclamations fichtrement érotiques, embrasant plus encore les sens du plus jeune qui, grisé, céda à la tentation en posa ses lèvres sur les épaules blanches. Il embrassa la peau, goutant et découvrant la moindre parcelle, amenant Thorin à se tordre sensuellement dans ses bras, soupirant et gémissant de manière de plus en plus provocante.

— Arrête ça Thorin.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je ne veux pas abuser de toi, pas comme ça.  
— Arrête de dire des conneries et déshabille-toi.

Impatient, Thorin fit glisser la fermeture du pull en laine aussi gris que ses yeux sans que Frérin ne trouve le courage de le repousser encore. Il fut frustré de se trouver face à un T-shirt noir dont la coupe mettait en valeur l'élégance de sa taille, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et mit un genoux à terre, face au blond qui hoqueta de stupeur et de plaisir lorsque les lèvres affamées se posèrent sur le bas de son ventre, soudainement découvert par ses doigts avides qui avaient remonter le vêtement noir. La langue de Thorin suivit sournoisement une veine saillante qui se perdait dans la naissance des poils châtains et, enivré par le souffle rauque du plus jeune, il posa sans sommation sa main sur l'entrejambe éveillée qu'il tourmenta d'un odieux massage. Frérin retint une exclamation voluptueuse, embrasé comme jamais il ne l'avait été par ces caresses qu'il pourrait pourtant considérer comme anodines. Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais les lèvres et les doigts des femmes qu'il avait connues ne lui avaient fait cet effet là, jamais aussi rapidement. Ni de manière aussi intense.

D'un geste, il retira son t-shirt et, pour se soustraire au massage et pour calmer l'incendie qui enflait en lui, il se laissa tomber à genoux et se trouva face à face avec Thorin, qui le regarda avec une lueur surprise au fond de son regard trouble. Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à son esprit embrumé de comprendre, le philosophe, d'une pression ferme sur le buste, le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Thorin posa la tête sur le sol et écarta les jambes, lui faisant tourner la tête par cette attrayante proposition.  
Frérin alléché, s'installa entre elles, gardant une main posée sur le torse du plus vieux, l'autre s'occupait de défaire la boucle de la ceinture qui tinta légèrement en cédant.

Tout en bataillant avec le bouton du jean, le blond se pencha sur son ainé trop séduisant et repris sa découverte buccale, commença par la gorge, effleura les épaules, gouta les pectoraux puis tourmenta la flancs. De ses deux mains, il fit ensuite glisser le pantalon le long de ses longues jambes galbées et se redressa rapidement pour faire voler chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon à travers la pièce avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le corps indécemment désirable qui se tordait au sol. Il commença par le caresser des yeux, appréciant la largeur du torse et des épaules qu'il savait solides, la finesse des muscles qu'il voyait rouler sous la peau, le léger duvet de poils noirs qui recouvrait la poitrine et celui, plus dense, qui partait légèrement du nombril pour disparaître dans le boxer sombre dont le tissus contenait difficilement la fière érection. Frérin resta un instant subjugué par la beauté du tout, que ce soit ce corps à la sensualité insolente ou bien par l'abandon inconvenant de celui qui le fixait avec un regard que l'on pouvait qualifier de tout, sauf de chaste. Puis, il s'abaissa sur lui et planta ses dents dans la hanche saillante, arrachant un cri à l'ainé qui commença immédiatement à se mouvoir pour recevoir plus d'attention, attisant bien plus que de raison le jeune étudiant qui se trouva autant enivré que le plus vieux sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Ses pensées noyées dans le désir n'étaient concentrées que sur le corps de Thorin et la manière obscène qu'avait celui-ci de répondre à ses attouchements.

Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres alors que la chaleur de l'étreinte devint insoutenable et sa main fusa sur l'entrejambe de son frère, qui s'arqua en poussa une exclamation érotique. Frérin le caressa par dessus le boxer, conscient que s'il retirait cette ultime barrière de tissus, ils atteindraient le point de non retour, même s'il savait au fond de lui que ce point là avait été franchi ce matin même, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dwalin de le mener à l'ivresse. Sans doute la meilleure pire idée de sa vie.

Le brun poussa un long gémissement suffisamment voluptueux pour aviver le désir de Frérin qui chercha à tenir encore quelques instant avant de se redresser pour finir de se déshabiller précipitamment. Outré de voir son frère se détourner de lui, même si la cause lui convenait parfaitement, Thorin échangea les positions sitôt que le blond fut débarrassé de son boxer et il retira le sien avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur le corps totalement nu du jeune philosophe dépassé par les évènements de la manière la plus exquise qui soit. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau, s'amusant à provoquer des tressaillements de plus en plus puissants, puis, avec une nonchalance offensante, il se recula sensiblement jusqu'à sentir le sexe, maintenant dur et impatient, de son frère contre le bas de son dos. Sans complexe, il s'en empara et se souleva légèrement.

— Attend ! T'as déjà fais ça ?  
— Non, pourquoi ?  
— Tu n'es pas prêt ! Il faut te pr… ho putain !

Sans attendre, les sens empêtrés dans l'alcool, esclave de son corps engourdi qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, Thorin s'empala avec délectation sur Frérin qui s'était cambré et serrait les dents pour contenir l'afflux de sensations tellement ardentes que ça frôlait la limite du supportable. Il posa immédiatement ses mains sur les hanches de son grand frère pour le guider alors qu'il l'accueillait difficilement en lui, le souffle court, les yeux clos et les ongles plantés dans le ventre ferme de Frérin. La lenteur était insoutenable et le blond fut incapable de maitriser son corps et son désir. Il affermit la poigne sur les hanches qui se mouvaient sur lui et, d'un coup de rein, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en Thorin. Leurs cris se mêlèrent et le plus jeune espéra sincèrement que l'alcool noierait la douleur alors qu'il ordonna à son frère de bouger en forçant son bassin à imprégner un mouvement de va et viens sur lui, approfondissant plus encore la pénétration. Le brun se cambra sensuellement et commença à le chevaucher avec une lenteur insoutenable, offrant un spectacle incroyablement intense à Frérin qui ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ce visage baignant dans l'extase. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le plus jeune, frustré par la cadence qu'il jugea trop lente et avide de prendre plus que ce que son frère lui offrait, inverse les positions pour le prendre à même le sol, vaincu par un désir qui le dépassait.

Il mena l'étreinte sur un rythme ou l'ardeur et la vitesse se mêlaient à la puissance et l'intensité, les yeux rivés sur le magnifique visage de Thorin qui accusait ses coups de reins avec délice. Le brun enroula ses jambes autours de la taille de celui qui lui faisait actuellement voir des étoiles et, avide de le sentir toujours profondément en lui, il fit rouler de nouveau les positions. Plaquant Frérin au sol d'une poigne implacable, il se pencha en arrière et cria son plaisir d'une voix rauque lorsque la tête du sexe divinement dur percuta sa prostate. Indifférent aux suppliques de Frérin qui le suppliait de bouger, il remonta les genoux pour s'asseoir de tout son poids sur la longueur qui le comblait comme il ne l'avait jamais été et ondula légèrement, massant avec délectation ce point si sensible qui transperçait son corps d'un plaisir ardent. Ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur et de la vitesse alors que son souffle et sa voix se brisaient. Lorsque le plaisir fut trop intense pour être supportable, il se tassa contre le corps de Frérin en gémissant, jugulant une vague de jouissance qui le prit lorsque l'angle de pénétration changea. Le blond, dans un soudain sursaut de tendresse, l'enlaça en reprenant le contrôle de l'étreinte. Il se redressa, arrachant un nouveau cri voluptueux à Thorin qui n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accueillir encore plus profondément en lui. Il colla son front à celui de son grand frère et empoigna sa tignasse noire alors qu'il se mouvait dans son corps de plus en plus brutalement, sentant la jouissance arriver. Thorin écarquilla les yeux et émit un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son frère se déverser en lui et les longs doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de son érection douloureuse n'eurent pas à le tourmenter longtemps avant que l'orgasme ne l'emporte à son tour.

Il se laissa tomber contre l'épaule du plus jeune qui enroula ses bras autours de sa taille et posa un baiser sur sa joue, encore étourdi par l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ca lui faisait bizarre de l'admettre, mais Thorin était bel et bien le meilleur coup qu'il n'ait jamais eu et qu'il n'aura sans doute jamais. Il se demanda rapidement à quel point l'alcool l'avait influencé, s'il était aussi bouillant lorsqu'il était sobre. La question le démangea et il dut bien admettre qu'elle ne le laissera pas tranquille avant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le sache, certainement, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la respiration de son frère, ou amant, en l'occurrence, s'était approfondie, il se leva doucement et déposa le corps qu'il venait d'outragé sur le grand lit en essayant de se rappeler à quel moment ils avaient fini sur la moquette alors que le matelas onctueux n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

Il l'observa quelques instants, d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il s'installa ensuite sur le lit et, de ses doigts il parcourut la peau du brun, découvrant son dos par de légers attouchements tendres. Il du faire face à une nouvelle vague de désir qui gronda en lui et il l'étouffa difficilement. Frérin se pencha doucement pour embrasser une omoplate, puis ses lèvres remontèrent le long de l'épaule frémissante, jusqu'à la nuque tandis que ses mains caressèrent franchement le dos qui se cambra sensiblement, griffèrent la colonne vertébrale et découvrirent deux fossettes dans le creux des reins qui s'avérèrent être des zones érogènes, vu la manière dont le corps se tordit lorsque les doigts firent rouler la peau à cet endroit.

— Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?  
— J'ai bien peur que non...

Il plongea son visage dans la chevelure noir tandis qu'il laissa une main audacieuse se glisser entre les cuisses qui s'écartèrent légèrement. Il gémit en sentant son bas ventre se réveiller soudainement lorsque ses doigts touchèrent une substance chaude et visqueuse qui avait coulé le long des jambes galbées.  
Il venait de posséder Thorin et il en avait retiré un plaisir qui dépassait l'entendement, pourtant, il n'était pas rassasié. Il se redressa et plaqua contre le matelas les épaules de Thorin qui chercha à en faire de même avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau. Il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale en la tourmentant d'une myriade de baisers tendres avant de planter ses dents dans le creux de l'une des fossettes. Le plus vieux serra les poings et étouffa un juron, son corps entier frémit lorsque la langue de Frérin compléta la torture.

Il souleva ensuite son frère et le retourna aisément, prenant immédiatement place entre ses jambes.

Frérin prit son temps, peu pressé, il couvrit le corps entier de baisers et de caresses, ne lui laissant aucun répit même lorsque ses légers soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements rauques, puis en cris d'extases au fur et à mesure que le plus jeune s'appropriait son corps, débusquait les points les plus sensibles, les zones les plus érogènes, puis jouant avec sans merci, ne lui épargnant rien, s'appliquant à le mener au seuil de la jouissance et l'y maintenir, simplement à l'aide de ses mains, son souffle et sa bouche.

Et Thorin… Thorin répondait de la manière la plus exquise qui soit, sa voix assourdie par le plaisir ne connaissait aucune retenue, son corps se cambrait, se tordait et se mouvait au rythme imposé par Frérin, qui en était devenu le maître et qui, s'il ne s'était pas déjà assouvit une fois dans le corps du brun, n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps.

Mais sa patience et ses efforts furent largement récompensés lorsque Thorin se mit à le supplier de le prendre, les jambes indécemment écartées, le dos cambré prêt à l'accueillir une deuxième fois, sans chercher à retenir son bassin qui ondulait outrageusement et les yeux totalement noyés dans l'ivresse du plaisir.  
Joueur, Frérin jugula son propre désir et continua de le mettre au supplice, parvenant maintenant à lui arracher suppliques, cris et jurons qui déchiraient sa belle voix malmenée. Il se plaça à son entrée, sans pour autant le pénétrer, se contentant de le masser avec la tête de son membre et se régala autant des exclamations rauques que du plaisir exacerbant qui lui foudroyait les reins. Il empoigna ensuite le sexe de Thorin, sans chercher à lui prodiguer la moindre caresse qui lui permettrait de se libérer, au contraire, il l'amena à un point ou le plaisir et la frustration devinrent intenables et parvint ainsi à les garder tous les deux à leur limite, le pénétrant parfois lentement, pour se retirer avant que Thorin se tende pour approfondir le contact, sans jamais le posséder entièrement. Il s'enfonça ensuite lentement en lui, prenant au moins autant de plaisir à le voir se tordre sous lui qu'à se sentir enfoui dans le corps le plus parfait qu'il n'avait jamais eu sous la main.

La frustration passa la limite du supportable et Frérin acheva la pénétration d'un puissant coup de rein, surprenant Thorin qui poussa une exclamation libérée. Le blond se retira lentement de son corps, se retenant de jouir maintenant, ses ongles plantés dans le bassin qu'il avait empoigné sous la puissance du plaisir. La voix de Thorin n'était que gémissements alors qu'il glissait doucement de son corps et un hurlement franchit ses lèvres lorsque Frérin, d'un coup aussi puissant que son désir, s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui, martelant la prostate. Il hurla le nom de son frère en se déversant entre eux tandis que ce dernier sortit une dernière fois de son corps avant de se libérer à son tour d'un ultime coup de rein, la vue brouillée par l'orgasme, mêlant sa voix à celle, brisée, de Thorin.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le plus vieux, repu. Et ils restèrent enlacés quelques instant, partageant leur souffle et leur chaleur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Thorin ?  
— On va inverser les rôles, j'ai vraiment très envie de te…  
— Je ne parle pas de ça crétin ! Et il est absolument hors de question que je n'écarte les jambes pour qui que ce soit, pas même toi. Pour le reste, je pense qu'on verra ça quand tu seras sobre.  
— Je suis sobre.  
— Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je suis même persuadé que jamais tu n'as autant bu de ta vie, Dwalin a vraiment réussi un coup de maître…  
— Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?  
— Laisse tomber… Et dors.  
— Tu vas partir.  
— Ton réveil risque d'être… Difficile, je n'ai pas très envie d'y assister. Surtout qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu ne te rappelles de rien…  
— Tu reviendras ?  
— A chaque fois que tu seras bourré, ça, tu peux en être certain… Sinon, ça dépendra de toi, je pense. Je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque, mais des nuits comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours… Maintenant, dors ou je pars maintenant.

Thorin maugréa faiblement, mais, assommé par l'alcool et les quelques heures passées dans les bras de Frérin, il n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'endormir profondément. Le plus jeune le regarda dormir quelques instants puis il se redressa et, doucement, vint déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres fines. Il se sépara ensuite de lui pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se doucher rapidement. Le blond revint avec un gant de toilette humide et nettoya consciencieusement la peau souillée, volant au corps endormi quelques caresses au passage. Il se rhabilla ensuite et, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour regarder l'heure, il vit que Dwalin avait essayé de le joindre un nombre incalculable de fois, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Il le rassura d'un sms en se rendant dans la cuisine pour mettre sur un plateau un verre d'eau, une boite de cachet d'aspirines et un paquet de biscuits qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet de son grand frère. Son grand frère… A qui il venait de faire l'amour. Deux fois.  
S'ils ne s'étaient tenus qu'à la première fois, il aurait pu dire qu'il avait baisé Thorin par accident. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite dépassait de loin la simple union charnelle. Bordel… son frère l'avait _supplié_ pour qu'il le prenne. Supplié, rien que ça… Et jamais Frérin ne pourra l'oublier… cette voix, ce corps, ces yeux…

Le blond déglutit et se précipita sur le balcon lorsqu'il sentit son corps réagir aux récents souvenirs de l'étreinte et qu'il réalisa qu'il était parfaitement capable de réveiller Thorin pour remettre ça.

Et il y resta. Assis sur le hamac, les yeux perdus sur la ville en contrebas qui s'engourdissait sous la lune montante.

Son esprit était accaparé par Thorin, l'homme qui venait de s'offrir à lui.

L'étreinte avait profondément chamboulé le blond car, depuis sa naissance, jamais il n'avait rien reçu du plus vieux. Après tout, il n'était que le fils de Sigrid, l'autre femme, et Thorin et Dis, orphelins de mère, n'avait jamais complètement accepté sa présence. Mais si Dis, qui avait déjà une vingtaine d'année à sa naissance, toléra rapidement l'enfant silencieux qu'il était, ce ne fut pas le cas de Thorin qui l'avait savamment ignoré jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.

Le plus grand avait ensuite, pour une raison que Frérin ignorait encore, décidé de remplir son rôle de grand frère. Un rôle, rien de plus, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se leurrait : la sincérité et les sentiments n'y étaient pas. Les deux héritiers richissimes n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et ils le savaient. Si Frérin offrait à Thorin autant de raisons pour se montrer aussi acharné, et si Thorin sautait sur la moindre occasion pour s'occuper de son frère, ne serait-ce que pour le trainer à la fac, c'était simplement parce que c'était la seule chose qui les liait tous les deux et qui leur donnait une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble.  
Si, lorsqu'il était enfant, Frérin aurait tout donné pour avoir une miette d'attention de Thorin, il avait appris à faire sans et s'était contenté de le regarder de loin, puis l'avait ignoré. Autant dire qu'il n'attendait absolument plus rien de lui.  
Mais cette étreinte... plus jamais il ne pourra se défaire du regard, de la voix et de l'attitude sensuelle qu'avait eu son frère en se perdant dans ses bras. Ca avait été trop intense, trop juste, trop bon...

Frérin passa ainsi de longues heures à penser à Thorin et à eux, se promettant parfois de remettre ça le plus vite possible, se fustigeant tout de suite après d'avoir abuser de l'ivresse du plus vieux, s'imaginant ensuite une vie où ils ne seraient pas frères avant de se souvenir qu'il y aura un matin et que le monde n'avait pas cesser de tourner.

Il était évident que, vu la quantité d'alcool ingérée, le brun ne se souviendra de presque rien au réveil, même si son corps lui rappellera distinctement quelles furent ses activités de la nuit. Et Frérin devait prendre ses responsabilités, il le savait. Pourtant, la chose n'était pas si simple.

Il éteignit une énième clope en se disant que, au pire, il improvisera et se rendit une dernière fois dans la chambre de Thorin. L'image de son frère alangui, son corps nu couvert de marques, ses marques, lui porta un coup au cœur et il se demanda subitement s'il n'en était pas amoureux. Cette hypothèse ne le surprit même pas. Il resta ainsi un long moment à le regarder, troublé par cet homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un étranger intouchable.

Il le couvrit ensuite d'une couverture, posa un baiser sur son front et prit tout simplement la fuite, curieux de savoir comment se passera la journée du lendemain.

* * *

**Que trouverons nous dans le prochain épisode ?**

Thorin et Frérin qui font face à leur dérapage,  
Aragorn, Boromir et Eowynn qui mènent une enquête plutôt musclée pour découvrir le secret d'Eomer.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

O0O

Thorin gémit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux… Ses cheveux lui faisaient tellement mal… et cette connasse de gueule de bois qui dansait dans son crâne était déchainée. Il maugréa en jurant que Dwalin allait l'entendre, car il se rappelait distinctement de la multitude de verres qui avaient défilés au bar, même si après, c'était le trou noir. Perturbé par un drôle de sentiment qui se mouvait en lui, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, et les referma aussitôt en gémissant de plus belle. La journée était bien avancée apparemment et ses rétines ne supportèrent pas l'éclat du jour. Il poussa un soupir excédé et resta de longs instants ainsi, à attendre de retrouver une certaine cohérence dans ses pensées et se sentant de plus en plus troublé par quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Lorsqu'il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux dans l'optique de tenter une nouvelle fois de les ouvrir sans se faire agresser par la lumière, le mouvement brassa l'air et l'odeur de Frérin, qui imprégnait sa peau, aviva soudainement quelques souvenirs ardents : deux corps enlacés se mouvant au même rythme, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, des murmures emprunts de désir, des mains qui parcouraient son corps et des yeux qui le dévoraient.

Il fit un bon en se redressant soudainement, mais sa gueule de bois lui martela le crane alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le bas du dos et il se laissa tomber en jurant. Thorin étudia les délicieuses images qui revenaient peu à peu à lui mais sans parvenir à retrouver l'essentiel : l'identité, ou au moins le visage, ce celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Sa gueule de bois était maintenant totalement oblitérée par ce connard qui s'était permis de le baiser avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Surtout que ses souvenirs flous lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait trouvé son compte, mais il était encore trop troublé pour l'admettre. Son corps, quant à lui, se souvenait de la douleur, la passion, le désir et, surtout, le plaisir. Intense, vibrant et palpable, d'une puissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

— Putain de merde, je savais pas que j'étais gay...

Il avisa ensuite le plateau sur sa table de chevet et une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit : au moins, il ne s'était pas donné à un enfoiré.

Il avala deux cachets puis se rendormit légèrement, frémissant des sensations que l'autre avait soulevées en lui durant la nuit et il se réveilla un peu plus tard lorsqu'il entendit une personne s'activer dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur son lit, laissant ses draps froisséer couvrir plus ou moins bien sa nuditée et accueillit Dwalin d'un bâillement nonchalant.

— Comment t'es entré ici ?  
— La porte était ouverte.  
— Ha.

Son meilleur ami s'assit sur le matelas avec un plateau garni dans les mains et Thorin s'empara d'un croissant qu'il dévora avec appétit.

— Comment vas-tu ?  
— Ca aurait pu être pire.

Il commença à bouloter un pain au chocolat mais il se rendit compte du visage sombre de Dwalin, qui le regardait avec… Pitié ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Je suis vraiment désolé Thorin, pour hier, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir dans cet état…  
— Ho, ce n'est pas un problème, au contraire, on s'est bien occupé de moi…

— Je n'en doute pas… Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai parlé avec lui, il regrette et compte…  
— Il regrette ? Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas aimé ?  
— Non, ce n'est… Attend, est-ce que tu te rappelles de qui il s'agit ?

Vu la quantité d'alcool ingérée la veille, Dwalin ne serait pas surpris que le brun n'ait aucune mémoire sur les événements de la nuit.

Le barman n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Frérin, comme à son habitude, s'était pointé au Shari Vari avant de faire mine d'aller en cour. Le plus grand avait usé de moyens peu avouables pour lui arracher la vérité et n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la révélation du plus jeune qui, pour une fois, s'était montré sincère.

Il faut dire que le franc « Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que j'ai baisé ton meilleur ami, qui est accessoirement mon frère, plutôt deux fois qu'une, et j'ai beaucoup aimé ! » que Frérin lui avait lancé une fois qu'il fut acculé lui avait fait tout drôle et il avait peut-être réagit un peu trop brusquement à ce moment-là, la belle gueule du blond qui s'était pris une belle poire pouvait en témoigner.

Mais Thorin était trop serein, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était jamais serein dès qu'il s'agissait de Frérin, et après une connerie aussi grosse, l'ainée était censé avoir quelque chose à reprocher au plus jeune.

Le riche héritier haussa les épaules, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas de l'identité du mec qui lui avait fait ça, mais ça allait bien lui revenir un jour ou l'autre et dès qu'il aura remis la main dessus, il comptait bien recommencer la chose sans cette foutue ivresse qui avait corrompu ses sens et sa mémoire, parce que, finalement, avec du recul, il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était incroyablement intense et…

Thorin fut coupé par Dwalin qui s'étouffa de stupeur à l'entente de ses mots et le barman eut besoin d'un bon moment avant de retrouver son souffle et sa respiration.

Le brun fronça les sourcils : ils avaient toujours parlé très librement sur ce sujet et, même si c'était la première fois que l'un des deux écartait les cuisses, voire même, tout simplement pour Thorin, c'était la première fois qu'il s'était abandonné dans les bras d'un homme, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient plutôt ouverts à ce genre d'expérience et il était surpris de la réaction de Dwalin.

— Dwalin, je ne sais pas ce qui t'inquiète, mais personne n'a profité de moi, je te le promets, j'étais peut-être ivre, mais j'étais consentant. Maintenant, soit tu me donnes le nom de ce mec, soit tu dégages, mais arrête de postillonner sur mon repas !

Dwalin tourna vers lui des yeux ronds qui lui firent comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Pourtant, il avait simplement baisé avec la première connaissance trouvée entre ici et le Shari Vari, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, du moins si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y aurait des répercussion ensuite, si ?

Des coups d'un soir qui s'évanouissaient avant le levé du soleil, il en avait déjà eu et ne s'en était jamais plaint. Sauf que cette fois, l'envie d'approfondir les choses avec le dernier le taraudait plus que de raison, qu'il ne sache pas encore de qui il était question ne l'inquiétait même pas. Mais il eut peur tout d'un coup, il n'avait tout de même pas fait la connerie de promettre quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ?

— Dwalin, dit moi son nom. Je sais que je le connais et que c'est une personne qui a ma confiance, jamais je ne me serais donné à quelqu'un qui craint, quelque soit mon état.

Le barman ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à définir quelle était la meilleure idée. Ce serait certainement un service rendu aux deux que de taire la vérité à Thorin. Frérin n'aura pas à se torturer pour savoir quoi lui dire la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient et Thorin ne saura jamais qu'une limite a été franchie. Mais était-ce le genre de chose qu'il fallait cacher ?

— Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Il s'agit d'un dérapage qui ne se reproduira pas et qui gagnerai à être oublié…  
— Comment ça un dérapage ? Il a le SIDA ? Il avait fait vœux de chasteté ? Ce serait une connerie de sa part ça… Ho non… Ne me dit pas qu'il est marié !  
— Calme toi, Thorin, c'est un peu plus simple que ça, en fait…

Le riche héritier fronça les sourcils en étudiant le visage de Dwalin tandis que quelques images de la nuit lui revenaient en mémoire. « Un peu plus simple que ça »… Il expira lourdement et passa une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée en commençant à discerner un peu plus distinctement la silhouette svelte de celui qui s'était emparé de son corps, comme si le fil de ses souvenirs se déroulaient au ralenti… sa chevelure blonde, sa voix pénétrante, ses mains élégantes… Il poussa un soupir blasé en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

— Quel con.  
— C'était un dérapage… Tout redeviendra normal d'ici peu…

Thorin ferma les yeux, incapable de retrouver la moindre cohérence dans ses pensées. Frérin, son propre petit frère, l'avait…

— Ho putain !

Il se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter le Barman et son plateau.

— Thorin, calme…  
— Dans la poche de mon jean !

Dwalin comprit le message et chercha le pantalon du brun. Celui-ci rougit lorsqu'il remarqua que ses habits étaient éparpillés entre la porte et le lit, témoins de l'empressement qu'ils avaient eu à se déshabiller la veille. Le barman revint avec son portable et Thorin lui arracha des mains pour écrire un message à Frérin.

_« Tu as quinze minutes pour venir ici et t'expliquer. »  
_  
La réponse ne fut pas immédiate et ils commençaient à se demander si Frérin n'allait pas faire l'autruche lorsque que le portable vibra soudainement.

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, me laisser un peu plus de temps ?  
— Cinq minutes. »_

— Je pense que tu peux partir…  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Certain.  
— Tu…  
— Je n'ai pas encore l'intention de le tuer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.  
— Ménage le un peu, je t'ai déjà vu bourré et je sais à quel point c'est difficile de ne pas se laisser tenter…  
— Ce n'est pas une raison… Et… Je sais que je n'ai pas à le dire, je te fais confiance, mais…  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne le saura.  
— Merci.

Lorsque la porte claqua sur les talons de son meilleur ami, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait que des bribes et ne se souvenait pas de l'essentiel. Ca avait été bon, très bon, il le savait. Tout comme il avait en tête quelques images sur lesquelles l'alcool n'avait aucune prise. Et la vision de Frérin s'assouvissant en lui une première fois, à même le sol, refusait de quitter son esprit. Oui, il avait bien en tête quelques exquis souvenirs très nets et il voulait bien admettre que son frère n'était pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se redresser lorsque la porte claqua et qu'il entendit les pas qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille pénétrer dans son appartement.

Le blond apparut à dans la chambre, portant sur sa pommette un cadeau de Dwalin : un jolie hématome qui tirait sur le violet et, mal à l'aise, il serra les lèvres lorsqu'il constata que Thorin était trop fourbu pour se mouvoir, son corps, n'étant plus engourdi par l'alcool, se vengeait de ce qu'il avait subit cette nuit.

— Thorin, je suis vraiment désolé, je…  
— Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pas plus que moi.

Frérin se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé ou alarmé de voir que le brun ne semblait pas en colère, du moins, pas vraiment.

Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit, cherchant à cacher le trouble qui l'étreignit lorsque Thorin s'assit, la couverture qui le couvrait glissa pour ne cacher que le bas de son corps dénudé.

— La vue te plait ?

Le ton n'était pas agressif, mais il suffit à remettre ses idées en place et Frérin planta son regard dans celui de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il ne se posera pas ailleurs.

— Frérin, on va faire une croix sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Seul Dwalin est au courant et ça restera ainsi. Je… Je tiens beaucoup à toi, sincèrement, et je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air à cause d'un foutu… Dérapage… J'ai beaucoup aimé et je te remercie pour tout, mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

C'était exactement ce à quoi le blond s'était attendu en venant ici. « Merci, t'as abusé mais c'était chouette. Par contre, si tu recommences, je te castre ». Pourtant, ce qui le surprit, ce fut la sensation qu'un poignard s'était fiché dans la poitrine à l'entente des mots implacables de Thorin.

"Je tient beaucoup à toi, sincèrement". C'était la première fois que Thorin admettait tenir à lui, et pourtant, cette révélation lui fit un peu mal, en quelque sorte, parce qu'elle sonnait le glas de quelque chose en laquelle Frérin s'était autorisé à croire durant ces dernières heures.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est un dérapage, rien d'autre… Maintenant que c'est fait, on ne peut qu'essayer d'oublier…

Le brun hocha la tête. Un peu déçu de voir que Frérin ployait si facilement, pour une fois. Mais pour leur bien, à tout les deux, il savait que c'était la meilleure décision. Il ne voulait pas que ça gangrène leur lien qui était déjà si fragile. Et pourtant, il du faire violence pour ne pas réagir lorsque son petit frère se leva pour s'éloigner de lui, une lueur blessée dans le regard.

— Nous sommes frères, Frérin. Notre relation n'a pas besoin d'être ternie pour une histoire de cul…  
— Demi-frères, ne l'oublies pas, et si c'était n'importe quel cul, je pourrai passer outre… Mais le tien est à se damner…

Frérin se baissa souplement pour éviter l'oreiller qui vola dans sa direction, puis il se leva et regarda son frère dans les yeux, une lueur déterminée dansant dans les siens.

— Il n'y aura plus de dérapage Thorin, parce que la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un accident.  
— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

Mais Frérin n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et s'était éclipsé sournoisement. Le blond fit un crochet sur la terrasse pour mettre le jacuzzi en route puis il s'enfuit une nouvelle fois, conscient qu'il fallait mieux pour lui qui ne reste pas trop longtemps auprès de Thorin. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à s'en défaire, si c'était possible et, honnêtement, il se doutait que ça n'allait être ni une question de jours, ni de mois.

Dans son lit, Thorin resta interloqué par la promesse contenue dans les derniers mots du plus jeune. Et puis son esprit percuta une remarque en particulier.

— Un cul à se damner ? Vraiment ?

Il fini par rejoindre la terrasse d'une démarche raide en louant la bienveillance de son nouveau bourreau alors qu'il laissa glisser son corps endoloris dans l'eau frémissante.

oOo

Dwalin préparait distraitement un cocktail classique, préoccupé par la dernière connerie de Frérin dans laquelle il était impliqué. Il se donnait moins d'une journée avant que Thorin ne fasse le lien entre son ivresse impromptue et l'après-midi qu'il avait passé au bar, et donc, l'insistance qu'avait eu Dwalin pour le saouler.

Il formulait intérieurement quelques excuses, allant de rejeter l'entière responsabilité sur Frérin jusqu'à nier tout implication dans cette histoire. Accoudés au bar, Boromir et Aragorn sirotaient des cocktails légers tout en discutant tranquillement sur un sujet politique qui barbait déjà le barman avant même de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Pippin, Faramir et Kili jouaient au nouveau flipper que venait d'acquérir le bar et le jeune lycéen brun lançait de temps en temps des petits regard à Tauriel qui avait tenue à venir aujourd'hui pour s'acclimater à l'ambiance du Shari Vari avant que son contrat ne commence, le lendemain.

Le barman lui avait distraitement présenté les étagères, sa manière de trier et ranger les alcools et les ingrédients et elle avait déjà trouvé sa place, même si elle se doutait qu'elle sera parfaitement inutile dans son rôle de serveuse, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, pas un seul client n'était allé s'asseoir sans être passé par le bar pour saluer Dwalin et se servir.

— Bonjour Dwalin, je pourrai avoir un Coca s'il te plait ?

Le barman rendit son salut à Orianne et attrapa une bouteille de Coca qu'il décapsula avant de la mettre dans les mains de la lycéenne. La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers le flipper qu'occupaient ses amis sans prendre garde aux regards qu'attira l'oscillation de ses cheveux dorés qui, en tant normal étaient retenus par une natte quelconque, mais qui, aujourd'hui étaient libérés et ondulait joliment au rythme de ses pas, venant caresser le creux de son dos et mettant en valeur sa gracieuse chute de rein.

— C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Ori-  
— Boromir, n'y pense même pas.  
— Ho, c'est bon Dwalin, je suis sûr qu'elle-  
— C'est très simple : si tu la touches, je t'éclate.

Le ton de Dwalin restait parfaitement normal, mais la promesse implacable contenue par les mots suffit à faire réfléchir Boromir qui soupira lourdement en lançant un regard triste à Aragorn qui lui fit signe qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible.

Il allait faire par de son mécontentement, mais Eowynn descendit les marches, accompagnée de l'une de ses amis, Lothiriel et elles s'installèrent à une table après que la blonde ait attrapé au vol les deux bouteilles de jus de fruit que lui lança Dwalin de son bar.

Aragorn et Boromir les regardèrent passer, puis ils s'échangèrent un clin d'œil lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'air déconfit que chercha à cacher la jolie brune lorsqu'elle constata qu'Eomer n'était pas là. Dwalin, qui n'avait pas manqué leur manège, haussa un sourcil, intéressé par le ragot. Alors, discrètement, Boromir se pencha par dessus le bar pour chuchoter joyeusement :

— Cette nana, elle est en kiff sur Eomer, mais il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe… Pourtant, ce ne sont pas ses tentatives d'approche qui manque, à la pauvre fille… Ca fait quelques années que ça dure.

— Comment peut-il louper une fille pareille ? Il est déjà sur quelqu'un ?  
— On y a réfléchit figure toi, c'est louche… Surtout qu'elle sait s'y prendre la bougresse… On ne peut même pas dire qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas vu qu'il ne sait pas qu'elle existe…

A son tour, Aragorn se pencha par-dessus le bar pour prendre par à la conversation à demie-voix:

— Donc soit il a déjà quelqu'un, mais on serait au courant, soit il est gay, mais il nous l'aurait dit…  
— Ou les deux…  
— Quoiqu'il arrive, il nous cache des choses…  
— Ha ouais… Et vous avez des soupçons ?

Aragorn et Boromir se regardèrent avec un air désolé, il y avait tant de pistes qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment où commencer l'investiture, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

— Vous êtes bien braves tous les deux, mais, apparemment, vous n'avez pas assez côtoyé Frérin… Laissez moi faire, je vous dirai s'il a quelqu'un et, si c'est le cas, vous aurez son nom avant ce soir…

— Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, champion ?  
— L'audace, mon grand, tu connais ?  
— Comm-  
— Hey ! Eowynn, vient voir !

La blonde se tourna vers Dwalin, surprise, avant de s'excuser auprès de son amie pour venir au bar.

— Dis moi ma grande, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, à ta copine, que ça ne peut pas marcher avec Eomer ?

La jeune fille fut surprise par la soudaineté de la question, puis elle haussa les épaules.

— A quoi bon ?  
— Elle va se faire du mal, elle ne l'aura jamais, et tu le sais très bien.  
— Je lui ai déjà dit.  
— Avec quels mots ? Peut-être que tu lui as laissé croire qu'elle avait une chance.  
— Peut-elle qu'elle en à une.  
— Ha bon ? Mais… On pensait que… Les gars, vous ne m'aviez pas dit à propos de…

Troublés, Boromir et Aragorn échangèrent un regard avant de comprendre la manœuvre de Dwalin. Ils enchainèrent alors, noyant la sœur d'Eomer sous un flux de paroles décousues:

— Ho oui, moi aussi je pensais que…  
— On s'est peut-être trompé, Boromir.  
— Ou alors, c'est Eomer qui n'a pas été franc avec nous.  
— Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que…  
— Que quoi ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Eowynn participa à l'échange sans queue ni tête, totalement déboussolée.

— Quoi ? Il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
— Quoi ça ?  
— Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?  
— De quoi ?  
— Laissez tomber les gars, si elle ne le sait pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle le sache. C'est sa sœur après tout, il a raison de lui cacher ce qu'il ne confie qu'à ses meilleurs amis. Mais tu peux quand même dire à ta pote que c'est mort.

Eowynn les dévisagea un par un de son regard poignant, incertaine. Ils savaient quelque chose à propose d'Eomer, la personne que, en tant que sœur, elle était censée connaître par cœur, et une monstrueuse curiosité la titillait.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? Il a trouvé quelqu'un ?  
— Dis donc, toi, tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est gratuit !

Dwalin hoqueta lorsque le regard furieux et glacial le transperça et il retint son souffle en attendant la réaction de la jeune étudiante.

— Dwalin, je te jure que si c'est encore une de tes méthodes de dragues fumeuses je-  
— Qu- HA NON ! Ha non non non ! Ce n'est absolument pas de ça que je parle ! Si je voulais de toi dans mon lit, je te le ferai savoir autrement !

Les trois acolytes cessèrent de respirer en voyant de quelle manière la belle Eowyn se gonfla d'une colère polaire en se méprenant sur les intention de Dwalin. Ce fut Aragorn qui vint au secoure de son ami:

— Eowyn, Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est que tu dises à ton ami qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec Eomer. Tout de suite.

Le numénorien avait déblatéré la première idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour détourner l'attention de la blonde du pauvre barman qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour sauver sa vie.

La diversion fonctionna, car Eowyn concentra son regard sur celui qui avait le don de lui procurer sérénnité et apaisement.

— Ok, mais je veux tout savoir concernant mon frère...

Les trois amis déglutirent mais ils tinrent bon en se disant qu'ils auraient encore le temps de s'enfuir si jamais le plan de Dwalin réveillait la fureur de la sœur d'Eomer.

Eowyn hésita encore un instant et le barman comprit qu'elle commençait à fléchir: d'un certain côté, elle ne voulait pas se montrer vache envers Lothiriel, mais d'un autre, elle voulait vraiment savoir de quoi parlaient les amis de son frère, alors il appuya le clou encore un peu plus :

— Dit-lui maintenant, qu'elle arrête le massacre. Ou alors, je le fais moi-même. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Dwalin réprima un frisson lorsque la blonde lui lança son regard mortel, celui qui suffisait à calmer une cohorte déchainée d'étudiants enivrés par les cocktails du Shari Vari et qui parlaient d'aller repeindre les statuts des rois d'Osgiliath à 4h du matin.

Mais avant qu'il ne songe à s'excuser, la blonde avait pris sa décision, la curiosité primant sur l'amitié se tourna vers celle qui était devenue son amie pour mieux approcher son frère et lui demanda de les rejoindre. Lothiriel vint au bar, intimidée par les trois gars qui la regardaient intensément.

— Ils veulent que tu saches que… Eomer a trouvé quelqu'un…  
— Et alors ?

Tous se regardèrent curieusement face à la réaction blasée de la jeune brune. Comme si elle était déjà… Au courant.

— Comment ça, « Et alors ? », Tu le savais déjà ?  
— Bien sûr, ça fait quelques années que ça dur, mais cette histoire aura bien une fin.  
— Suis-je la seule qui n'était pas au courant ?

Boromir faillit lancer une exclamation aussi outrée que celle de la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami, mais Aragorn prévint la bourde en lui lançant un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes. Dwalin chercha rapidement une question qui permettrait finement de découvrir la vérité sans montrer son ignorance, se triturant les méninges en imaginant ce qu'aurait dit Frérin à sa place. Mais Lithoriel, excédée, paya sa consommation et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Au pire Eowyn, si tu n'es pas au courant, intéresse toi un peu aux activités de ton frère, et va faire un tour aux écuries de ton oncle...  
— Ha oui, c'est un nid à groupie là bas ! J'ai déjà essayé d'y faire un tour pour enquêter, mais elles sont toutes à se pavaner devant lui sans qu'il n'en regarde une seule !

Boromir étouffa une exclamation douloureuse lorsqu'un nouveau coup de coude plus puissant lui fracassa les côtes et il se reprit rapidement sous les regard suspicieux d'Eowynn et Lithoriel.

— Et bien quoi ? J'avais entendu dire que les cavalières sont les meilleurs coups au lit, je voulais essayer, mais elles n'ont d'yeux que pour Eomer ou Théodred, mais lui ne dit jamais non à un tour de passe sur une botte de foin !  
— C'est exact, la plupart des filles qui montent là bas en pincent pour Eomer et elles sont vraiment jalouses de ce mec qui sort de nul part et qui, du jour au lendemain, devient le seul élève qu'Eomer n'ait jamais accepté de prendre, dans tous les sens du terme.  
— COMMENT ?  
— Un MEC ?  
— QUOI ?

Interloqués, Dwalin et Boromir écarquillèrent les yeux tandis Aragorn s'étouffa avec son cocktail si bien qu'Eowyn compris immédiatement la supercherie. Mais la révélation sur son frère la laissa bouche bée et elle se contenta de fixer la chevelure brune de Lithoriel qui s'en alla d'une démarche raide en maugréant sur l'insanité flagrante des gens qui côtoyaient ce bar.

— Putain de merde, Eomer se tape un mec…  
— Dans les écuries de son oncle…  
— Ho bordel…  
— Un mec…  
— Je n'en reviens pas…

Abasourdie, Eowyn s'assis à côté de Boromir et avala cul sec l'un des verres que le barman venait de faire passer à tout le monde pour digérer l'information.

— Mais qui ?  
— Eowyn, t'es au courant de quelque chose ? Il donne des cours Eomer ?  
— Non… Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Normalement, il se contente de sortir et valoriser les chevaux que Théoden met en vente…  
— Mais, il n'y a pas tant de mecs que ça, là-bas ? Tu connais bien quelques noms, quelques pistes…  
— A tous les coups, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît…

Pressée par les trois garçons, Eowyn chercha scrupuleusement le moindre indice que ses souvenirs acceptaient de lui céder et qui lui donnerait un nom ou un visage, puis elle écarquilla les yeux en poussant une exclamation surprise. Parce qu'elle se rappelait bien avoir été étonnée le jour où, il y a quelques mois, elle avait vu son frère retirer trop tendrement un brin de paille des boucles châtains d'un jeune cavalier, juste avant de lui mettre son casque sur la tête en riant du rougissement du plus petit.

Avant même que les amis d'Eomer aient pu lui poser la moindre question, elle se tourna vers le flipper et interpella le plus jeune consommateur du bar.

— Dis moi, Pippin, ça fait combien de temps que ton cousin monte à cheval ?  
— Merry ? Quelques années je crois, pourquoi ?  
— Ca veut dire qu'il monte dans le cours de Théodred, le jeudi en fin d'après midi, avec les confirmés ?  
— Ho non, il n'a pas vraiment d'horaire fixe, je crois qu'il prend des cours particuliers…

La remarque distraite du plus petit qui était concentré sur le flipper laissa un grand blanc dans la salle et les quatre inquisiteurs au bar eurent tous besoin d'un nouveau verre pour faire passer l'information.

— Merry…  
— Impossible, il est trop…  
— Qui d'autre ?  
— Comment en être certain ?  
— Et comment tout court ?

Dwalin se tritura les méninges, ils avaient bien avancé dans l'enquête, mais les dernières révélations avaient soulevées beaucoup d'interrogations. Ils étaient tous très curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire et le lien qui liaient leurs amis mais comment savoir ?

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait envoyer Bilbo enquêter…  
— Il n'osera pas, il est trop droit pour ça…  
— Pour faire quoi ?

Perdus dans leurs interrogations, ils n'avaient pas entendu Frérin arriver et si tous soulevèrent un sourcil curieux en remarquant sa pommette bleuie, personne ne fit de commentaire, ils préféraient attendre d'avoir résolu l'énigme du jour avant de s'intéresser aux nouvelles frasques du jeune philosophe.

— Il paraitrait qu'Eomer donne des cours particuliers à Merry…  
— Des cours de quoi ?  
— Cheval…  
— Ho, et donc, vous vous demandez si celui qui se fait chevaucher dans ces cas là n'est pas celui que la bienséance laisse à croire ?  
— Exact…  
— Pourquoi ne pas leur demander directement ?  
— Apparemment, ça fait quelques années que ça dur… S'ils nous l'on caché jusqu'à maintenant, peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache…  
— Il y a une solution… Dwalin, prépare tes mélanges les plus redoutables, c'est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves.

Le barman fusilla le jeune blond des yeux en serrant les lèvres, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné ce qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami. Mais il ne dit rien et sortit ses meilleures bouteilles tandis que Boromir, Aragorn et Frérin se dirigèrent fourbement vers le flipper occupé par les lycéens. Il y eut des cris de protestations et de lutte, mais Boromir parvint à maitriser le plus jeune du groupe tandis que Frérin retenait les trois autres et qu'Aragorn s'empara du portable de Pippin pour envoyer un sms à Merry, le priant de venir au Shari le plus rapidement possible sous le regard effaré de Tauriel qui eut la bonne idée de ne pas intervenir.

Les lycéens furent ensuite éjectés du bar sans sommation quelques minutes avant que la naïve victime du complot machiavélique ne descende les marches.

Merry comprit immédiatement qu'il était en danger et voulut faire demi-tour sitôt qu'il croisa les regards intenses des cinq personnes assisses au bar. Mais Boromir et Aragorn furent plus rapides et ils s'emparèrent de lui pour le trainer jusqu'au comptoir et l'asseoir sur le tabouret qui lui était réservé tandis qu'Eowynn lui plaqua un verre dans les mains en lui envoyant un sourire lumineux.

— Merry, quelle bonne surprise ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici.  
— Comment ça ? J'ai déjeuné ici à midi, avec toi en plus !

Nerveux, Merry fit tourner son verre rempli d'un mélange dont l'odeur suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête, cherchant désespérément un moyen de prendre la fuite.

— Dis-moi, Merry, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?  
— Non.  
— Et si tu nous parlais un peu d'Eomer ?

Merry écarquilla le regard face à la question abrupte de Boromir et Frérin leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de finesse de l'étudiant qui n'avait d'égal que son manque d'efficacité, puis il vint se poser à côté du plus petit et fit tourner sa chaise pour lui faire face en plantant ses yeux dans ceux, craintifs, de Merry.

— Et si tu buvais ce verre ?  
— Je… N'ai pas soif…  
— Dwalin l'a préparé exprès pour toi… Tu ne lui ferais tout de même pas l'affront de refuser le geste ?

Coincé, Merry jeta un œil à Dwalin qui le regardait durement, puis il fit tourner son regard sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, tous attendaient qu'il porte le verre à ses lèvres, seule Tauriel fut touchée par son regard désespéré.

— Excusez moi, mais-  
— Qu'est-ce que tu v- Ho, bonjour.

Frérin, qui n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence de Tauriel, fut surpris de rencontrer un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le bar de Dwalin et il eut le réflexe de lui offrir l'un de ses sourires charmeurs tout en détaillant le corps bien proportionné qu'il avait devant les yeux. Mais l'image d'un Thorin nu et offert s'imposa dans son esprit et il jura mentalement en se rendant compte que son frère avait placé la barre très haute, trop haute, et qu'il aura dorénavant bien du mal à trouver son compte avec des inconnues, aussi jolies soient-elles.

— A cinq contre un, vous n'avez pas honte ?  
— Là, ça ressemble plus à du Cinq contre deux.

Dwalin, Frérin, Eowynn et Aragorn levèrent les yeux au ciel face à la répartie navrante de Boromir et le barman se tourna vers sa nouvelle employée qui ne savait pas encore dans quoi elle s'était embarquée :

— Alors, saches que je n'ai pas l'habitude de torturer mes clients, mais aujourd'hui est un cas de force majeur. C'est très noble de ta part de t'interposer, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on veut simplement offrir quelques verres à ce petit.  
— Mais il-  
— D''ailleurs, je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi...

Elle haussa un sourcil et hésita grandement sur la conduite à tenir avant d'hocher la tête. Elle récupéra son sac, souhaita le bonsoir à la compagnie et, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce qui allait suivre, elle rentra chez elle, un peu inquiète quand même à l'idée de côtoyer ces gens là tous les jours. Des soiffards, des pervers, des poivrots et des connards, elle en avait eu son lot et savait gérer, mais des timbrés, ça, c'était nouveau pour elle.

Une fois que la porte eut claqué sur la serveuse, les cinq regards se concentrèrent de nouveau sur Merry qui, acculé, prit une timide gorgée et retint la toux qui menaça de le prendre lorsque la boisson fortement alcoolisée lui brula la gorge. Frérin lui lança un regard excédé et il se sentit obligé de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi sage, Merry, il me semble pourtant t'avoir déjà vu aligner les verres, et d'un autre acabit que celui-là…  
— Vous avez l'intention de me souler !  
— Bien sûr ! On a pas mal de questions à te poser et ce sera plus simple pour toi d'y répondre en étant imbibé… Sinon, tu vas culpabiliser après et ce ne sera pas très agréable pour toi… Je te promets que c'est pour ton bien...

Merry étudia le visage de Frérin. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cet homme était le maitre du détournement de la vérité, qu'il maitrisait mensonge et manipulation avec une aisance qui frôlait le génie et qui le rendait extrêmement dangereux pour qui n'était pas dans son camp.

— Pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
— On te l'a déjà dit, non ? On a des questions à te poser.  
— Oui mais…  
— Mais, quoi ?  
— Je…  
— Tu n'as pas l'intention de coopérer ? On veut simplement en savoir plus sur ta relation avec Eomer, on ne te fera pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Mais, comment vous êtes au courant ?

Merry comprit qu'il venait de faire sa première boulette lorsque les exclamations joyeuses des cinq autres s'élevèrent dans l'air. Maintenant, ils avaient bien la confirmation que le plus petit avait une liaison avec Eomer.

Frérin lui envoya un sourire victorieux, puis lui fit signe de boire cul-sec. S'excusant mentalement auprès de son amant, le plus petit leva le coude et, sous les applaudissements ravis de ses bourreaux, il but le mélange d'une traite. L'alcool lui monta immédiatement à la tête et il attrapa le bar pour juguler un vertige.

— Bien. Maintenant, dis nous comment ça à commencé.  
— Je ne suis pas encore assez soul pour parler de ça.

Dwalin comprit le message et fit glisser un verre tout aussi fort que Boromir attrapa pour le coller dans les mains du plus petit. La séance d'interrogation dura un bon moment, parce que Merry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer la moindre information, croustillante ou révélatrice, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, ils avaient seulement appris qu'il avait été forcé par ses parents à pratiquer l'équitation dans l'écurie la plus prestigieuse de la ville parce que ces derniers voulaient que leur fils brille dans une activité de luxe.

Mais Merry détestait les chevaux et il n'aimait pas se percher sur ces bêtes ingrates. Un verre de plus et ils apprirent qu'Eomer était un professeur exécrable, abominable et acharné.

— Mais pourquoi Eomer s'est-il intéressé à toi ? Il en avait après ton cul dès le départ ?  
— Après quoi ?

Les yeux vitreux, Merry glissa sur la question en arrachant un verre plein d'un liquide non identifié des mains de Dwalin, mais Frérin s'en empara.

— Tu as assez bu, on veut simplement te délier la langue, pas t'assommer, et un verre pareil, ça se mérite…

Etourdi, par l'alcool, Merry dodelina de la tête et s'accouda sur le comptoir pour ne pas flancher, l'esprit engourdi.

— Vous zêtes trop curieux… 'vous dirais rien… Eomer, il est à moi…

Frérin se rassit en soupirant. Il savait que si le plus petit buvait un verre de plus, ils ne pourraient plus rien en tirer, mais Merry n'était pas encore prêt à se dévoiler. Il semblait être attaché au mystère qui planait sur sa relation et tenir au fait qu'il partageait avec Eomer quelque chose que ni ses meilleurs amis, ni sa sœur n'avaient soupçonné.

— Bon, les gars, on passe au plan B.

oOo

Eomer étudiait sur internet les différents parcours de saut d'un crack que Théodred avait l'intention d'acheter, cherchant dans le geste, l'allure et l'attitude du jeune cheval les forces et les failles avant d'envoyer un message à son cousin en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux d'acheter la pouliche d'un étalon renommé qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Son portable vibra peu de temps après pour un appel.

— Eowyn, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
— Tu devrais venir au Shari.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Aragorn, Frérin et Boromir ont choppé Merry.

Sa sœur lui raccrocha au nez et Eomer resta quelques instants à fixer son téléphone. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse oppresser sa poitrine et se refusa d'imaginer ce qu'impliquait cet appel.

Prochain épisode :  
Où, quand, comment ?  
Levons le voile sur cette liaison inattendue qui lie Eomer et Merry.

Avec, au programme :

Flash back : _"__— Merry, il serait temps que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps tout en étant aussi chiant, ça ne fait même pas quelques semaines que je te connais et j'ai déjà envie de t'étriper !  
— C'est parce que t'es un connard et que j'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour être agréable à un fils de chien dans ton genre ."_

Double trouble : " _— Boromir, vous avez assez abusé pour aujourd'hui… _  
_Alors maintenant, adresse lui la parole encore une fois et tu boiras de la soupe jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…_ "


	5. Chapter 5

_**Il y a pas mal de flash-backs dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous perdre !  
Il y a aussi pas mal de termes lier à l'équitation, J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous perdre !**_

En résumé, vous êtes susceptibles de vous égarer quelque part à la lecture de ce chapitre,  
Et je ne suis même pas désolée (si je l'étais sincèrement, j'aurai a_**p**__**p**_orté quelques modifications _**p**_our le confort intellectuel de mes chers lecteurs, mais à relecture, je me dit que ça _**p**_asse)!

Cha_**p**_itre centré sur Eomer et Merry! (mon cou_**p**_le favoris sur le fandom du SdA)  
J'es_**p**_ère qu'il vous _**p**_laira à vous aussi (j'ai l'im_**p**_ression qu'il n'est _**p**_as très courant, _**p**_ourquoi ?)

_**Bonne lecture !**_

(_**p**_s: _**p**_our ceux qui l'ont oublié, Théodred est le cousin d'Eomer, et Windforlas c'est la jument que montent Eowyn et Merry lors de la bataille des cham_**p**_s du _**p**_elennor)  


* * *

_**Cinq ans plus tôt, aux prestigieuses écuries Edoras**__**:**_

— Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas madame, il apprend vite et se débrouille très bien avec les chevaux.  
— Je l'espère, moi et mon mari attendons de lui les meilleurs résultats.

Merry prit une profonde inspiration et souffla lourdement. La main de Théodred, qui était posée sur son épaule, affermit discrètement et furieusement sa prise.

— Vous les aurez, madame, laissez lui le temps, l'équitation est un art de longue haleine et une vie entière ne suffit pas pour en déceler tous les secrets.

— Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas viser l'excellence, n'est-ce pas Merry ?

Le jeune lycéen claqua la langue, excédé, mais ne donna pas de réponse. Accoutumé à ce genre d'attitude, sa mère ne s'en offusqua pas et continua sur sa lancée :

— D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que notre fils ne sorte pas encore en compétition ? J'ai une amie dont la fille a commencé à monter en même temps que lui et qui a gagné les championnats l'année dernière, vous ne faites pas ça ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était des écuries prestigieuses ici.

Cette fois ci, Merry retint un petit sourire narquois en percevant le soupir discret de son odieux moniteur qui déployait ses réserves de patience pour rester courtois envers cette dame désagréable.

— Nous proposons effectivement a nos cavaliers de sortir en concours, seulement si ceux-ci sont motivés.

— Mais, Mon fils est motivé !

— Non je ne le suis pas.

Mais Madame Brandebouc ne pris pas l'affirmation rageuse en compte et continua pour Theodred:

— Quand est votre prochain concours ?

— Ca dépend des goûts de Merry, s'il préfère le dressage ou l'obstacle.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre. Entre passer des barres ou faire des ronds dans une carrière-

— L'obstacle, bien entendu, notre fils ne peut briller que dans ce sport spectaculaire !

Theodred soupira lourdement et lança un regard navré au lycéen qui le suppliait de ses pupilles noisette, tentant de l'amadouer afin qu'il continu de tenir tête à sa mère. Mais le jeune moniteur en avait plein les bottes de cette bonne femme capricieuse qui voulait briller grâce aux exploit de son fils et ce dernier s'était montré suffisamment infâme avec lui ces dernières années pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de lui faire le plaisir d'émettre des réserves ou des conditions, toutefois, il n'était pas cruel au point de ne lui laisser aucun répit :

— La saison va bientôt se terminer, les seuls concours qu'il y'aura en ce moment seront des qualificatifs pour les championnats, et seuls les cavaliers qui se sont qualifiés lors des éliminatoires peuvent y participer, et les éliminatoires sont terminés...

Merry retint un discret soupir de soulagement qui se mua en glapissement étranglé lorsque le fourbe et cruel moniteur continua :

— Cependant, les championnats vont durer tout l'été et la saison des Grands prix commencera aussitôt après, dès Aout... Aucune qualification antérieure n'est nécessaire pour les Grands prix... Si ce n'est un certain niveau...

— Mais mon fils a le niveau bien sûr ! Cela fait des années qu'il monte à cheval !

— Certainement, mais les concours de grand prix sont bien plus techniques et demandent une véritable expérience. Merry ne devrait avoir aucun mal à s'illustrer... S'il monte au moins une heure par jour tout l'été, minimum...

— Hors de question !

— Très bien, Merry sera là tous les jours. J'ose espérer qu'il remportera les meilleures places et qu'il ne perdra pas son temps et notre investissement... La jument que nous lui avons acheté sera à la hauteur je présume, vu le prix qu'elle nous a coûté...

— Bien sur, c'est une excellente jument malgré ce que votre fils peut penser d'elle.

Sous sa main, Theodred sentit la fureur qui tendait le corps du plus petit et il se demanda s'il était capable de faire quelque chose de ce gamin capricieux en si peu de temps. Toutefois, il lança un sourire commercial à la dame et lui assura que son fils était un champion en herbe puis il la regarda s'éloigner en plantant péniblement ses talons Guess dans les graviers.

— Bon, tu vas seller Windforla, et tu poses ton cul dessus ! Tu as un quart d'heure, je t'attends dans la carrière d'obstacle.

— Tu rêves.

— Merry, bordel, arrête de faire chier, j'aurai très bien pu lui dire que le prochain concours était la semaine prochaine, je t'offre un sursit de trois mois!

— En me condamnant à passer tout l'été ici !

— C'est soit ça, soit tu passais ton été en championnat. Donc si tu continus de me faire chier, j'appelle ta mère et je lui dis que si elle veut que tu fasses ces compets, tu dois faire trois podiums pour te qualifier, ce qui veut dire que tu n'auras plus aucun week end de libre jusqu'au mois de juin... Mis à part si elle préfère t'enfermer pour que tu vises l'excellence au bac de français...

Au regard hargneux que lui lança Merry avant de se diriger vers l'aile réservée aux chevaux de propriétaires, Théodred comprit qu'il avait remporté cette manche-ci. Il se sentait véritablement désolé pour le plus jeune, non pas parce qu'il était obligé de monter a cheval, vu les parents qu'il avait, ils auraient pu le contraindre à pire. Mais justement, aucun môme, aussi chiant soit il, ne devrait avoir à subir ce genre de torture simplement parce que madame voulait parler de ses exploits dans ses salons de discutions et parce que Monsieur voulait bien s'assurer d'avoir engendré un gagnant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Théodred s'excusa auprès des cavaliers de la séance qui commençaient à échauffer leurs chevaux et se rendit au boxe de Windforlas. Il jura lorsqu'il vit que la jument n'était pas sellée et que Merry la brossait distraitement.

— Une heure... C'est trop te demander ? Et après je te laisse tranquille...

— Elle boite.

— Comment ça, elle boite ?

— Antérieur droit.

Théodred fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la longe de la jument qu'il fit fermement sortir du boxe. Windforlas rechigna, baissa les oreilles et mis tout son poids sur son antérieure gauche, refusant de poser l'autre au sol.

— Je refuse de monter sur un cheval blessé!

— Merry... J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment tu as réussi le tour de force d'apprendre à un cheval a boiter sur demande...

— Tu n'as aucune preuve !

— On en reparlera quand tu lui auras appris à différencier sa droite et sa gauche...

D'un claquement de langue, Théodred fit avancer la jument qui, cette fois-ci, reporta tout son poids sur la jambe gauche avant de changer précipitamment lorsque Merry lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

— Sale carne...

— Je veux te voir à cheval dans cinq minutes dans la carrière...

Merry jura en posant sèchement sa selle sur le dos de la placide jument qui s'excusa d'un cou de museau affectueux.

Theodred soupira en se rendant dans la grande carrière, au moins, s'il y en avait une qui n'était pas à plaindre ici, c'était Windforlas. Quoiqu'il dise, cela crevait les yeux que Merry l'adorait et, même si il s'agissait d'une perle qui aurait pu le mener très loin dans le monde de la compétition, la brave bête consentait patiemment à venir en aide à son cavalier en simulant des boiteries et des coliques plus vraies que nature, écourtant ainsi des interminables séances de mise en selle ou d'école des aides qu'il était censé endurer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Merry faisait galoper sa jument en soupirant d'ennuie. La bête avait un équilibre parfait et une attitude exemplaire, si bien que, mis à part compter ses foulées et redresser Windforlas de temps en temps pour l'empêcher de prendre appuie sur sa main, il n'avait rien à faire.

Théodred, qui avait appris à connaitre son élève récalcitrant, mit un petit parcours d'obstacles en place et, laissant les autres élèves s'échauffer sur une barre isolée, s'approcha de Merry.

— Une ligne brisée, un directionnel et un double. Ta séance sera terminée quand tu me l'auras enchainé sans faire de faute.  
— Tu ne veux pas baisser les barres ?  
— Merry, arrête de faire chier, si je les mets en dessous d'un mètre dix, ta jument va s'ennuyer.  
— J'ai pas envie de lui flinguer les jarrets !  
— Ho c'est bon, les races conçues pour l'obstacle ont des tendons d'acier, si tu continues de me prendre la tête, je monte toutes les barres, je sais que tu n'en as rien à foutre de la hauteur. Tu me fais ce tour à un mètre quinze et après je te libère.

Théodred n'eut pas à le dire deux fois et il fut affligé de constater que Merry enchaîna ce parcours, censé être technique et compliqué à défaut d'être haut, en survolant les barres comme si elles n'avait pas existées, dans une allure régulière mais soutenue. Il n'eut même pas à sortir le chrono, Windforlas prenait un malin plaisir à allonger ses foulées pour en finir au plus vite et avait sans aucun doute établit un nouveau record. Quand Théodred remarqua que Merry ne ralentissait pas l'allure une fois le parcours terminé, il voulut crier, mais il se ravisa et poussa un soupir désespéré quand le jeune cavalier, gardant son train, se dirigea vers la porte de la carrière. Sans effort, la jument franchie ce dernier obstacle et, la queue en panache, ramena son cavalier à l'écurie.

Une fois hors de vue, Merry la fit marcher, mais elle était à peine essoufflée, alors il la dessella et l'emmena au paddock pour qu'elle puisse se défouler un peu.

Il n'était même plus surpris de constater que son cœur battait la chamade, car cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait compris qu'il adorait réellement ça : survoler ainsi les obstacles sur le dos de Windforlas qui, avant d'être sa monture, était sa confidente et peut-être, même s'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, son amie.  
Mais il détestait par dessus tout la manière dont ses parents le forçaient à venir ici pour subir les leçons détestables de ce connard de Théodred. Et, ne pouvant les esquiver, il avait décidé de se venger en pourrissant la vie de son moniteur qui allait bientôt se ronger les doigts d'avoir exigé à le voir tout l'été. A cause de ça, nul doute que Merry allait devoir faire une croix sur ses vacances à Numénor avec son cousin et cette idée le mettait en rogne.

**o**  
**o O o**  
**o**

_**Shari Vari, aujourd'hui**__**:**_

— Bon, alors maintenant, soit Eomer fait l'autruche en niant toute liaison avec Merry, soit il va rappliquer en moins de dix minutes… Et je ne veux pas être là dans le second cas, car cela voudrait dire qu'il tient tout de même un minimum à Merry, et donc qu'il n'appréciera pas ce que vous venez de lui faire.

Sur d'elle, Eowynn rangea son portable dans la poche et se leva en prenant son sac, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Merry pour qui elle avait toujours eu énormément d'affection et sortit rapidement du Shari Vari.

— Elle a tord de partir, c'est maintenant que les choses deviennent intéressantes…  
— On fait quoi en l'attendant ?

Les quatre plus grands regardèrent Merry, qui semblait lutter contre des vertiges, ses yeux brillants papillonnaient sensiblement et une légère teinte rouge recouvrait ses joues.

— On lui donne un dernier verre ?  
— Au moins, comme ça, il ne saura pas dire à Eomer qu'on a été vache avec lui…

— Même si Merry parle en notre faveur, Eomer ne sera pas content du tout…  
— On va prendre cher…

Les tortionnaires se regardèrent en retenant des sourires aussi amusés que crispés et Boromir posa son bras sur les épaules du plus petit, mais celui-ci se dégagea sans rien dire d'un haussement nonchalant. Il prit ensuite un nouveau verre contenant un liquide sombre que lui fit passer Dwalin et dont la puissante odeur sucrée était fichtrement entêtante. Aragorn attrapa la boisson avant que Merry ne la porte à ses lèvres, faisant fi des protestations du plus petit.

— Dwalin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Frérin jeta un œil au mélange et un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres :

— Baciami subito, t'es un génie !  
— De quoi il s'agit ?  
— Vodka noire, sirop d'épice, purée de pêche… une précaution : C'est un puissant mélange aphrodisiaque.  
— T'es sûr que…

— Certain. Si Eomer rentre ici, on lui lancera Merry dans les pattes, il ne pourra rien contre nous.  
— Sinon ?  
— Et bien… Etant donné que personne parmi nous n'osera poser ses mains sur les affaires d'un copain, même si c'est pour une bonne cause, il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen pour l'emmener rapidement à l'appart d'Eomer… Mais maintenant qu'il est prévenu, ça va nous retomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre, autant prendre les devants tant que l'on peut…

Aragorn fit tourner le liquide sombre aux reflets ambrés dans le verre, pesant le pour et le contre, puis il le remit dans les mains de Merry, et, perdu dans les limbes de l'ivresse, le plus petit ne se posa aucune question en le portant à ses lèvres.

**o**  
**o O o**  
**o**

Un long silence prit place dans la carrière lorsque Merry y pénétra à l'heure et que, sans un mot, il se mit en selle et commença à faire marcher Windforlas.  
Eberlué, Théodred abandonna la ligne d'obstacles qu'il était en train de monter et s'approcha de son élève cauchemardesque pour l'aider à régler ses étriers en lui demandant d'une voix sans émotion s'il était malade.

— J'ai appris pour ton oncle et ta tante, je suis désolé.

Théodred se concentra sur l'éperon du plus jeune qu'il remonta sensiblement en haussant les épaules.

— Je pensais que tu en profiterais pour sécher, je ne serais pas aller te chercher, cette fois-ci.  
— Je le sais, mais utiliser ce genre de drames pour... satisfaire mes caprices, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Théodred leva un regard humide son sur élève qui lui rendit un sourire compatissant. Il sourit à son tour et fit un pas en arrière en donnant une tape sur la croupe de la jument qui se mit en avant.

— Oui, je sais, tu as beau être un putain d'enfoiré et le pire gamin pourris gâté que je connaisse, tu es loin d'être un connard. Et t'es bien la vérole la plus surprenante que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Merry flatta l'encolure de sa jument en rigolant distraitement à ce qu'il prit pour un compliment de la part du mec à qui il s'évertuait à pourrir la vie. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Théodred avait pris la relève de son père en devenant le bourreau que le jeune homme commençait sincèrement à apprécier.  
Au début, il lui avait reproché son horripilante pédagogie et son flagrant manque d'expérience comparé au maestro qu'était Théoden, et il en avait allègrement profiter pour faire douter le jeune professeur sur sa vocation. Mais tous les deux avaient appris à se connaître et Merry devait bien admettre que Théodred avait, en usant allègrement de fourberie et d'odieux chantages, réussi à lui inculquer un savoir et une technique plutôt solide sans le dégouter de l'équitation.

Après la séance, Merry, qui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, s'était tenu tranquille, emmena sa jument au paddock en écoutant distraitement les conversations des cavalières dont le sujet principal était la mort de la sœur et du beau-frère de Théoden.

— Il paraît que c'est un accident de voiture, ils sont morts sur le coup.  
— Non, il n'y a que la femme qui est morte sur le coup, l'oncle de Théodred est mort à l'hôpital ce matin.  
— Ha bon ?  
— Ho les filles ! Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ! Il paraît que leur fils, le cousin de Théodred, Eomer, celui qui fait des compétitions internationales, va venir vivre ici !

Merry haussa les sourcils en soupirant de dégout lorsqu'il entendit les piaillements suraigües de toutes ces nénettes en chaleur qui, au fond, étaient parfaitement ravies de l'horreur que vivaient actuellement les membres de cette famille, car ce qu'elles en retenaient, c'était que leur mignon professeur et son prestigieux cousin allaient avoir besoin de réconfort, et elles en avaient à revendre.

**o**  
**o O o**  
**o**

— Merry, ne touche pas à ça !

Le jeune étudiant sursauta en entendant la voix puissante d'Eomer qui se tenait en haut des marches du Shari Vari, ses yeux bleus assombris par une colère qui n'avait d'égale que la crainte qui avait portée ses pas jusqu'ici. Malgré la dangereuse fureur qui irradiait de sa démarche alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, un concert d'applaudissements l'accueillit et les quatre psychopathes levèrent leur verre en l'honneur de son amour si bien caché. Blasé, Eomer n'eut même pas la force de se mettre réellement en colère, s'il en avait l'envie, après tout, il avait toujours su que les choses allaient finir de cette manière vu la bande de timbrés qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement.

— Eomer ! Ils m'ont forcé à boire pour que je leur raconte les détails de notre relation !

Muet, le plus grand dégagea Frérin et Boromir, hilares, pour faire l'espace autour de Merry à qui il prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante, soulevant des soupirs attendris autour de lui.

— Vous êtes vraiment des connards.  
— Tu n'avais pas à nous cacher une chose pareille !

Malgré ses airs braves, Boromir déglutit lorsque le regard meurtrier d'Eomer le transperça, toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à contenir son sourire ravi. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu témoigner la moindre tendresse à qui que ce soit et son attitude envers Merry était réellement adorable.

— Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure entre vous ?  
— Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

— Il n'a pratiquement rien dit…

Eomer soupira et posa un distrait baiser sur le front du plus petit qui s'était bouiné contre lui dans un geste pétri par l'habitude.

— Quatre ans, environ.  
— Comment ? Mais ça veut dire qu'il était encore mineur !

— Boromir… Comme si c'est quelque chose qui te dérange encore maintenant…

Boromir rigola et pressa amicalement l'épaule d'Eomer.

— Quatre ans… Sans qu'on ne devine quoi que ce soit… C'est sérieux ?  
— Ca ne l'était pas vraiment au début, mais plus ça va, plus ça le devient.  
— Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que ça se sache ?

— On ne le veut toujours pas. C'est notre histoire, un secret qui nous lie bien plus que nos étreintes. Mais je ne sais pas si vous pourriez comprendre…

Comprendre à quel point Merry adorait savoir que toutes les pimbêches qui se pavanaient aux pieds d'Eomer n'avaient aucune chance car ce mec l'avait déjà, lui, accrocher parfois son regard au Shari Vari et lui sourire malicieusement en se rappelant les souvenirs de la dernière nuit.

Comprendre que le plus grand aimait l'idée de posséder quelque chose sur laquelle ses meilleurs amis n'avaient aucune emprise et dont le regard pétillant suffisait à illuminer ses journées… Quelque chose d'unique dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence… Non, il ne comprenait pas lui même, comment les autres le pourraient-ils ?

— Mais… Qui est-ce qui a commencé ?

— C'est lui… Avec ses putains d'attouchements…  
— Tait toi Merry, tu deviens vulgaire lorsque tu es ivre… Et ce n'était pas des attouchements, je t'aidais simplement à placer ta jambe en selle…

— Pas que les jambes… Y avait les mains, le dos et le menton aussi…  
— Parce que tu ne faisais aucun effort.

— Ca t'arrangeait bien…

Accoudés aux bars, les quatre tortionnaires assistaient à l'échange en souriant béatement, attendris par la surprenante affection que se portaient leurs deux amis.

— Tait toi.

Eomer le pressa gentiment contre lui en passant une main dans ses boucles désordonnées, menaçant les spectateurs du regard, prévenant implacablement qu'il ne laissera pas passer le moindre commentaire, déplacé ou non, et personne n'eut l'audace de lui faire cet affront.

— Ca ne nous dit toujours pas qui a fait le premier pas… Ni comment ça s'est passé…  
— C'est lui qu'a…

— De une, c'est faux, et de deux, tu n'es pas obligé de leur répondre, Merry, ils n'ont pas à le savoir…

— HA mais si ! Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ?  
— Comment t'as su qu'il était gay ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez lui ?  
— Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça ressemblait de s'envoyer en l'air dans la paille…

Frérin, qui avait parlé en dernier, lança un clin d'œil insolant à Dwalin qui le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le couple.

— Très bien puisque vous voulez tout savoir… J'ai craqué sur lui dès le premier regard, Lorsque Théodred nous a présenté. C'était un mois après la mort de mes parents, au début de l'été.  
— Ce putain de connard de Théodred, il avait promis à ma mère que si je montais tout l'été, je serai prêt pour les Grand prix de septembre ! Et, ce batard, pour ne pas subir la corvée et m'avoir sur son dos pendant deux mois, a défié Eomer de faire quelque chose de moi…  
— Je ne savais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre, Théodred avait simplement parié que je ne serai pas capable d'entrainer un cavalier et de le sortir en haut niveau… A aucun moment il n'avait été question de gérer un gamin capricieux, et je pense que les premières semaines, j'ai sûrement dû passer plus de temps à courir derrière pour le mettre à cheval qu'autre chose.  
— Ouais, ça je m'en rappelle : monsieur le cavalier prodige qui débarque et qui s'imagine que, sous prétexte qu'il a gagné je ne sais quels grands prix, j'allais gentiment faire tout ce qu'il disait... Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il avait... Ses propres méthodes... A côté de lui, Théodred peut aller se rhabiller.

Eomer leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses amis firent violence pour contenir le ricanement narquois que soulevèrent les mots de Merry.. .

— C'est parce que tu étais parfaitement exécrable…  
— C'était de la légitime défense…  
— Tait-toi.

Docile, Merry ferma les yeux en se pressant contre le torse confortable d'Eomer, bercé par sa voix grave et étourdi par l'alcool, ronronnant des caresses qu'appliquaient distraitement les mains d'Eomer sur son dos tandis que les autres pressaient leur ami de continuer.

**o**  
**o O o**  
**o**

— VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !  
— Merry, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me refais ce double en quatre foulées, pas une de moins.  
— Windforlas est trempée de sueur et à bout de souffle !  
— Windforlas va très bien, elle n'a jamais été aussi épanouie et elle a enfin l'occasion de te montrer où est son véritable talent, outre simuler des boiteries ou des coliques. Maintenant, t'arrête de te cacher derrière elle et l'utiliser comme prétexte pour déclarer forfait. Et tu me refais ce double maintenant avant que je change d'avis et que je te garde ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de me le faire en cinq foulées !

Merry souffla de rage et piqua sa jument de l'éperon. De l'arrêt, elle partie au galop et, les oreilles dressées en avant, attaqua le double, allongeant sa foulée pour couvrir l'oxer, obstacle lus large que haut, d'entrée. Son jeune cavalier ressentit son désir d'accélérer pour utiliser sa vitesse et non la puissance de son dos pour franchir le vertical de sorti de double qui s'élevait à 115 centimètres du sol. A peine le premier obstacle franchi, Merry se redressa et prit appuie sur ses étriers pour ralentir la jument et la contraindre à placer ses quatre foulées, puis il compta : quatre, trois, deux-

— Ha putain, sale garce !

Windforlas, frustrée de se voir contrainte, avait feinté son cavalier et s'était emparée du mors pour s'éloigner du deuxième obstacle, elle prit la longue, volant ainsi la quatrième foulée, et survola le vertical comme s'il ne s'élevait qu'à cinquante centimètre du sol, attirant ainsi un haussement de sourcils admiratif d'Eomer qui savait reconnaître un crack quand il en voyait un et il dû bien admettre que la jument n'avait rien à envier aux chevaux qu'il montait habituellement dans ses concours internationaux.

— Recommence.  
— J'y arrive pas !  
—Parce que tu confonds « ralentir » et « réduire la foulée ». Recommence, je vais monter la barre, ça va forcer Windforlas à réfléchir un peu et s'en remettre à toi.  
— Quoi ? T'es taré ? Je ne suis pas capable de faire ton exercice et ta solution, c'est de monter les barres ?  
— C'est trop facile pour vous, vous ne faite aucun effort là, ni l'un ni l'autre. Au moins, si je rajoute dix centimètres, ce sera une question de vie ou de mort pour au moins l'un de vous eux, si ce n'est le couple et peut-être que vous me ferez enfin ce putain de double en quatre foulées.

Merry grinça des dents et hésita franchement à planter Eomer et se barrer, tout simplement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il subissait son acharnement et il en avait par dessus la tête. D'un autre côté, l'exercice était dur, très dur, car en plus de gérer la hauteur, la sortie de virage qui n'était pas évidente et, bien sur, sa bourrique qui refusait d'utiliser son dos et de placer une quatrième foulée, Merry devait aussi apprendre à intervenir correctement sur la bestiole, car Eomer avait raison, tant que la hauteur restait abordable, le contrat de foulée n'avait aucune importance, mais sur de la hauteur, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Merry devait faire comprendre à Windforlas que si elle continuait d'en faire qu'à sa tête, ils allaient tous les deux finir par manger le sable. Surtout que le jeune cavalier n'avait pas envie de rester sur un échec, parce que, de une, il avait sa fierté, de deux, il ne voulait donner aucune bonne raison à ce connard d'Eomer d'allonger encore la séance ou bien de le considérer comme un incapable.

Il prit son souffle, se focalisa sur le deuxième obstacle et, d'un claquement de langue, mit sa jument au petit galop.

— Merry, n'oublies pas : une fois que tu seras dans le double, tout sera déjà joué, quoique tu fasses. C'est avant qu'il faut intervenir. Tu dois dissocier tes actions, « Mains sans jambes, jambes sans mains ». Tu as trop tendance à faire les deux en même temps. Et tu dois céder plus vite, ce n'est pas au cheval de céder en premier, mais au cavalier.

Le jeune cavalier acquiesça distraitement et, encore une fois, il sentit entre ses jambes la manière dont sa jument s'étendit pour attaquer les deux obstacles qu'Eomer venait de monter. Cette fois-ci, il décida d'écouter le dernier conseil de son abominable professeur et il fléchit les genoux pour s'approcher de la selle, tint ses épaules, et, ses doigts serrés sur les rênes, il monta les mains et se concentra sur chacune de ses foulées qu'il brida autant qu'il le put, relâchant ses jambes. La jument renâcla et chercha à se soustraire en secouant la tête, mais il résista et la piqua de l'éperon. En réponse, elle monta son dos et il céda. La jument s'envola au dessus du premier obstacle, plus large que haut, et voulu, encore une fois, s'emparer du mors pour engloutir la distance qui la séparait du deuxième en seulement deux foulées, elle avait le potentiel de réaliser cet exploit, quelle que soit la hauteur.

Merry se demanda s'il n'allait pas la laisser faire, rien que pour voir la tête d'Eomer, mais il décida qu'il voulait le surprendre autrement, parce que lui aussi avait du potentiel. Il s'assit totalement dans sa selle et d'une implacable action sur sa bouche, il parvint pratiquement à l'arrêter. La jument renâcla bruyamment alors qu'elle tapa une foulée sur place, puis il la piqua de l'éperon pour qu'elle monte le dos, sans allonger les foulées. Elle ploya et s'amassa en frappant une deuxième foulée, puis, tirant sa force du dos, elle s'approcha de l'obstacle sous l'injonction de Merry, avant de déployer les jarrets.

Le jeune cavalier, un éclat de fierté dansant dans les yeux, laissa la jument assurer la réception avant de la faire volter pour faire face à Eomer qui le regardait d'un air désabusé, adossé au par botte du manège et ses bras croisés sur son torse puissant.

Le blond regarda son élève flatter l'encolure trempée de sa jument et secoua la tête en soupirant lourdement.

— Ce con vient de me faire ça en cinq foulées, j'y crois pas.

**o**  
**o O o**  
**o**

— Merry avait un potentiel certain, le challenge ne reposait pas sur son aptitude à maitriser sa jument et utiliser les connaissances que Théodred avait tant bien que mal réussi à lui inculquer. En fait, il s'agissait surtout de le trainer tous les jours dans le manège. Parce que, après tout, ses parents payaient pour des leçons hebdomadaires et on ne pouvait pas empocher leur argent puis leur dire qu'on était incapable de mettre leur fils sur un cheval.  
— Tu aurais pu leur mentir…

— Ils attendaient des résultats... Les premières semaines, je ne le considérais pas autrement que comme un enfoiré ingrat, j'avais beau le trouver craquant, il n'en était pas moins que moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais.

— Et toi, Merry, tu pensais quoi d'Eomer ?

— Boromir, vous avez assez abusé pour aujourd'hui… Alors maintenant, adresse lui la parole encore une fois et tu boiras de la soupe jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…

Le grondement furieux d'Eomer jeta un froid et un drôle de sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Merry qui regarda Boromir écarquiller les yeux avec surprise.

**o**  
**o O o**  
**o**

— Je le déteste. Non mais quel connard, ce fils de chien !

Placide, la jument donna un coup de museau au jeune cavalier qui était occupé à la desceller avant d'attraper un morceau de foin qu'elle mâchonna pensivement.

— Non mais pour qui il se prend ?

Merry avait marmonné sa dernière question alors qu'il sortait du boxe, le matériel de Windforlas dans les bras. Tout en lui était en ébullition, que ce soit son corps ou son esprit, ses pensées ou son sang, et, encore une fois, c'était à cause d'Eomer, cet enfoiré qui s'était permis de promener ses doigts sur sa jambe.

« Regarde, tu dois fléchir ton genoux de cette manière. » La main avait ensuite glissé le long de la cuisse, à peine couverte pas son fin pantalon d'équitation, sous prétexte qu'il devait « Ouvrir la malléole », avant de redescendre pour empoigner son mollet : « Si tes chevilles continues de pivoter ainsi, tu va finir par perforer les flancs de ta jument avec tes éperons ».

Eomer avait ensuite été surpris de constater que Merry s'était montré parfaitement incapable de franchir le premier obstacle du petit enchainement qu'il avait prévu de travailler ce jour là. Mais le jeune cavalier, lui, avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans le manège : son corps avait _ réagi _ aux très légers attouchements du plus vieux et Merry en avait tellement été troublé qu'il avait complètement oublié de s'occuper du parcours.

— Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais absolument pas envie qu'il arrête... Tu te rends compte ? J'en viens même à espérer qu'il recommence !

La jument renâcla doucement sans s'occuper de son jeune cavalier qui venait de pénétrer dans le boxe en soupirant lourdement. Il commença à la brosser, mais la tâche ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier sa peau qui le brulait partout où Eomer avait posé ses doigts. Il repensa à toutes les fois où son professeur avait été amené à le toucher de la sorte : quand ses mains englobaient fermement les siennes et lui montraient dans quelle direction elles devaient agir, avec quelle intensité de pression, quand il plaquait sa paume sur le bas de son dos, au niveau de la courbure du rein, pour le remettre droit, lorsqu'il posait deux doigts sous son menton afin de lui relever la tête ou bien, tout simplement, quand, en milieu de séance, le moniteur pestait de voir que Merry avait accroché ses éperons au plus bas du talon pour être certain de ne pas piquer sa jument. Eomer s'emparait alors de son bas de jambe avec une poigne qui ne laissait jamais son élève indifférent pour remonter l'aide artificielle au moins au niveau de la cheville.  
Merry supportait de moins en moins ces très, trop, légers attouchements qui embrasaient ses sens et amenaient la frustration à un point qui frôlaient la limite du tolérable.

— Je le déteste !  
— Merry !

Il ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix qui tonna dans les écuries désertes à cette heure-ci et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? L'échauffement n'est même pas terminé et il est hors de question que tu restes sur un échec !  
— J'ai pas envie de monter aujourd'hui !  
— Tes parents ont payés pour une séance, tu vas la faire jusqu'au bout !  
— J'ai dit non !

Merry voulu sortir du boxe, mais Eomer lui barra le passage, les yeux étincelants.

— Merry, il serait temps que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps tout en étant aussi chiant, ça ne fait même pas quelques semaines que je te connais et j'ai déjà envie de t'étriper !  
— C'est parce que t'es un connard et que j'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour être agréable à un fils de chien dans ton genre !

Voyant la manière dont les pupilles de son professeur se rétractèrent, Merry se dit subitement que traiter de fils de chien un orphelin aussi balèze qu'Eomer avec autant d'aplomb pourrait peut-être lui porter préjudice, et il n'avait pas tord.  
Furieux, le cavalier international marcha sur le plus jeune, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne butte contre un coin du boxe immense et qu'il ne s'y presse pour se soustraire à la proximité du plus vieux qui plaqua ses mains de par et d'autre de son visage, lui coupant toute retraite en s'approchant encore, le dominant de sa forte stature.

Se perdant dans les pupilles rétractées par la fureur, le plus jeune se demanda un instant s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de casse, puis il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour se soustraire au mauvais quart d'heure qui l'attendait.  
Prenant le cavalier par surprise, Merry se décolla de la paroi contre laquelle il était pressé et se cambra en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du plus grand puis, profitant de la stupeur qui figea un instant Eomer, il approcha son visage et ses lèvres entrouvertes, offertes et repentantes, s'écrasèrent contre la bouche de celui qu'il pensait haïr de tout son corps pour les sensations qu'il y soulevait.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise et grisé par le parfum suave qui explosa dans son palais, Merry ouvrit plus encore la bouche, faisant danser ses lèvres contre celles qui l'avaient tant nargué et un long frisson descendit le long de son échine lorsque, après une brève hésitation, les mains d'Eomer vinrent se poser sur sa taille, avant de glisser sur ses reins, accentuant la courbure du dos. Il se surprit à gémir langoureusement lorsque son professeur exigea à approfondir le baiser, prenant le contrôle de ses lèvres et de sa langue avec habilité.  
Trop furieux pour vouloir se montrer doux, Eomer ne se laissa pas berner par la diversion de Merry, et, alléché par l'agréable initiative, il le repoussa brusquement contre la paroi du boxe. Il effleura du regard son visage rougissant, ses yeux qu'il connaissait pétillants mais qui, en ce moment, étaient profondément troublés, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur les lèvres qu'il couvrit impatiemment des siennes en se pressant contre le corps du plus jeune qui le faisait saliver depuis la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus.

Submergé, Merry voulut reprendre le contrôle, mais ce fut à ce moment que les doigts de son bourreau tirèrent sur son polo, dénudant le ventre que les mains infâmes vinrent découvrirent sans pudeur. Le plus jeune, qui avait déjà bien du mal à rester stoïque face à un léger effleurement par dessus les vêtements, poussa une exclamation érotique qui se noya dans la bouche qui outrageait la sienne et se tordit pour se soustraire au plaisir insidieux qui lui vrilla le ventre. Il gémit à nouveau et, à son tour, laissa ses mains explorer le corps du plus grand, mais Eomer cessa ses caresses et lui attrapa les poignets avant de le repousser sèchement. Frustré, Merry fronça les sourcils, mais il se figea sous le regard qui n'étincelait pas seulement de rage, et tressaillit lorsque la voix du grand blond claqua :

— Dégage, Merry.

Sans voix et parfaitement refroidis par les mots et l'attitude du cavalier, le plus petit n'osa pas protester et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Une fois seul dans le boxe, Eomer lâcha un lourd soupir de frustration et s'adossa à la paroi pour reprendre ses esprits. La mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, il lutta contre le désir qui palpitait encore en lui, parfaitement conscient que s'il n'avait pas fait partir son élève maintenant, aucun doute qu'il se serait laissé aller à expulser sa colère sur lui de la plus odieuse des manières.  
Et il était certain que Merry aurait adoré, là était le problème, ce petit con ne méritait pas de recevoir ce genre d'attention de sa part.

oOo

— Je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule.

La jument renâcla, secoua la tête et, mutine, elle frappa du pied au sol. Merry pesta lorsque le geste fit tomber la protection qu'il essayait d'accrocher à son antérieur et il ramassa la guêtre qu'il plaqua sur les tendons fins avant de boucler rapidement les lanières malgré ses doigts tremblants. Il se redressa ensuite et attrapa le filet de la jument qu'il lui mit sèchement. Windforlas sentait la tension qui courait dans le corps de son cavalier et elle en était troublée, mais, en tant que principale confidente du jeune homme, elle avait appris à reconnaître les humeurs de Merry et savait s'y accorder.  
Elle sursauta à peine lorsque, brusquement, il fit volte face et cacha son visage contre elle, faisant mine de régler ses étriers ou bien de sangler la selle.  
Mâchant passivement son mors, elle suivit des yeux Eomer qui passa dans le couloir de l'écurie en menant un poulain par la longe et donna un coup de museau affectueux à son cavalier plus rouge qu'une pivoine une fois que le plus vieux se trouva hors de vue.

Merry laissa échapper un souffle lourd et passa une main tremblante dans ses boucles désordonnées. Depuis son... altercation plutôt... hem, rien que d'y penser, le rouge lui revint aux joues et il ferma les yeux en serrant les doigts. Bref, cela faisait deux jours que son corps était en émois et que la proximité d'Eomer le mettait au supplice. Il était incapable de dire si c'était la peur, le désir ou l'anticipation qui le faisait trembler ainsi, ou bien tout en même temps, mais il n'était pas sur d'être capable de supporter ça plus longtemps. Pour être franc, il songeait même à aller voir Théodred pour le supplier de le reprendre en cours, sous n'importes quelles conditions, que ce soit faire le fumier ou doubler le nombre de séances. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de ne plus voir Eomer régulièrement lui faisait mal _physiquement_,rien que ça.

— Et c'est bien pire depuis que je rêve de lui...

Et pas de la plus chaste des manières, il devait bien l'avouer. Windforlas accueilli son murmure d'un ébrouement et attrapa un nouveau brin de foin sans vraiment se soucier du cavalier qui ruminait.

— Ce mec est un connard...  
— Merry, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attend !

Le plus petit sursauta lorsqu'Eomer fit irruption dans le boxe de Windforlas qui eut le reflexe de lever douloureusement un antérieur en baissant piteusement la tête, comme son cavalier lui avait si bien appris. Le blond haussa un sourcil en regardant Merry donner mécaniquement une petite tape sur l'épaule de la jument qui, après une courte réflexion, changea de pied, avant de se remettre d'aplomb, obéissant au sifflement excédé du plus jeune.

— J'arrive.

Sa voix avait claquée sèchement sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais la proximité du blond le rendait vraiment trop nerveux pour qu'il s'essaye à la contrôler, s'il le pouvait. Il déglutit en remarquant qu'Eomer ne bougeait pas et qu'il attendait patiemment que le plus jeune fasse sortir la jument du boxe pour se rendre à la séance du jour.  
Le regard fuyant, il se résigna donc à frôler le corps qui lui faisait tourner la tête pour sortir et récupérer son casque, ses gants et ses éperons. Parfaitement conscient du regard qui était posé sur lui qu'Eomer ne cherchait absolument pas à cacher, il posa un genoux au sol pour boucler ses éperons et, sans vraiment réfléchir, sachant que cela agaçait son professeur, il décida de les attacher au plus bas.

Le plus grand le regarda faire sans broncher et ce fut les yeux rivés au sol que Merry le frôla une deuxième fois pour récupérer la jument qui patientait dans le boxe. Il miaula faiblement lorsqu'il se sentit happé par un bras puissant et que son dos fut pressé contre un torse d'airain, toutes pensées envolées au vent et le souffle anormalement emballé, il voulut se débattre, mais la deuxième main s'empara de son menton pour le soulever et l'immobiliser au moment où les lèvres attisantes se posèrent dans le creux de sa gorge qu'elles brulèrent par leur proximité .

— Tu ne devrais pas bouger, Merry...

Au murmure implacable, le plus jeune répondit en s'immobilisant totalement, car le bras d'Eomer maintenait sa taille fermement contre son corps, emboitant celui de Merry contre lui et la moindre friction pouvait se révéler très... embrasant, pour le plus grand.

— J'aimerai beaucoup que... Tu te montres un peu plus respectueux des horaires et des consignes que je te donne... Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Merry...

Le plus petit voulut hurler son indignation face à cette incroyable félonie de la part de son professeur, mais seul un souffle voluptueux enfla dans sa gorge lorsqu'Eomer fit rouler son prénom d'une voix envoutante dans le creux de son oreille. Acquiesçant inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux pour juguler plus facilement la vague de désir qui lui enjoignit de se mouvoir contre le corps qui tenait le sien et il dut faire violence pour ne pas tituber lorsque son tortionnaire le lâcha avant de s'éloigner vers le manège. Une fois le blond hors de vue, il déglutit et s'affala contre le mur du boxe et retrouva ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard pour attraper au vol sa jument qui, ayant remarqué que la porte de son boxe était restée ouverte, s'était joyeusement élancée vers la liberté. Mais Merry attrapa les rênes avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas dehors et il se résolu à grimper sur Windforlas pour rejoindre son haïssable professeur.

Son corps tendu par une fureur qui se mêlait au désir et au plaisir, il fit exécuter à sa jument les assouplissements que lui exigea Eomer, renforçant sa souplesse et sa musculature, non sans grincer des dents.

Le professeur indiquait distraitement les exercices à son élève, son attention était plus focalisée sur la manière dont le bassin du plus petit accompagnait l'oscillation du pas que sur l'amplitude et la régularité des foulées de son cheval.

Son regard glissa sur la jambe qu'il savait galbée et qui enrobait les flancs et il soupira en constatant que l'éperon était, encore une fois, placé trop bas pour être efficace. Un sourire étrange étira ensuite ses lèvres. Si son élève voulait jouer à ça...

— Ok, Merry, mets toi au galop, tu me fait un cercle en C au rassemblé puis tu enchaines sur une ligne courbe.

D'un claquement de langue excédé, le cavalier fit passer sa jument à l'allure supérieure, puis il réduisit la vitesse, gérant foulée après foulée, du levé au posé de chaque pied, et s'évertua à ramener sa jument sous lui. La jument fléchit la nuque, ploya les jarrets, faisant jouer ses ressors, et mâcha son mors, mais, sans prévenir, elle rompit l'allure et repassa au trot, fuyant l'effort intense que lui imposait son cavalier alors qu'il lui demandait de gainer ses muscles pour se rassembler.

Sans qu'Eomer n'ait à faire la moindre remarque, le plus jeune jura avant de remettre la jument au galop et, une fois qu'il jugea le ramené correct, à défaut d'avoir réussi à lui demander les prémices du rassemblé, il s'engagea sur la ligne courbe, demandant à son cheval d'avancer en reportant le poids sur son épaule gauche, puis sur l'épaule droite. Mais, une nouvelle fois, l'allure se rompit et Windforlas se propulsa dans un trot allongé, refusant de mobiliser ses forces pour valider l'exercice.

Vaincu, les sourcils froncés et grinçant des dents, Merry immobilisa sa jument et déchaussa ses étriers pour atteindre l'un de ses éperons qu'il resserra pour le maintenir au plus haut.

— L'éperon sert à affiner l'action de la jambe. Ce que tu demandes à ta jument est quelque chose qui exige énormément de subtilité et de tact, ton langage doit donc être extrêmement précis et un éperon bien ajusté permet de traduire au mieux ce que tu lui veut. Touche la avec l'éperon à chaque levée de postérieur pour l'enjoindre à l'engager sous la masse et lui interdire de te voler le trot.

Eomer s'était approché de Merry et avait posé sa main sur son mollet gainé de cuir qu'il outragea d'une caresse avant de déboucler le deuxième éperon qu'il chaussa au plus haut du talon. Sans montrer son trouble, le plus jeune s'assura de la fixité de celui qu'il venait de remonter, puis il s'immobilisa, le regard fuyant. La botte qui le couvrait ne lui épargna pas la moindre friction, le moindre touché du plus vieux et il serra la mâchoire lorsque la main d'Eomer remonta le long de sa jambe, enrobant le galbe du mollet d'abord, puis laissant les cinq doigts courir sur la cuisse finement couverte d'un pantalon d'équitation.

— Arrête ça.

Le professeur lui répondit d'un sourire narquois et approcha son visage, posant son menton sur le genoux du plus jeune qui restait immobile, notamment parce que les mains du grand blond maintenaient sa cheville et son mollet en place.

— J'en ai assez de te dire la même chose tous les jours...  
— Dans ce cas, ne dit plus rien.  
— Tentant...

Merry fronça les sourcils face au ton séduit d'Eomer et il ferma les yeux, pressant les paupières l'une contre l'autre, lorsque, joueur, le plus grand le mordit sensuellement malgré le pantalon, juste au dessus du genoux, prenant la peau entre ses dents pour la mordiller avec douceur. Le lycéen se tendit si brusquement que Windforlas en fit un écart, éloignant ainsi Merry de son bourreau à qui il envoya un regard aussi troublant que troublé.

Eomer se recula de quelques pas et il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, reprenant le rôle qu'il venait d'outrepasser et il guida son élève pour lui permettre de réussir au mieux l'exercice de la séance.

**o**  
**o O o**  
**o**

— Je le détestais… Mais même à ce moment j'adorais quand il me touchait… Et puis j'étais prêt à tout pour lui faire regretter de m'avoir pris comme élève… Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait sa propre manière pour…

— C'est bon Merry, pas besoin d'en dire plus…  
— Et puis plus ça allait, plus j'adorais sa manière de me recadrer, surtout quand il me coinçait dans des boxes pour…  
— Merry, n'oublies pas à qui tu parles…

La remarque blasée d'Eomer souleva quelques rires. Il était vrai que, parmi les personnes présentes, il y en avait quelques unes de qui il fallait mieux se méfier… Mais Merry était bien trop ivre pour s'en soucier.

— Et puis il allait de plus en plus loin, alors plus ça allait, plus je m'évertuais à me montrer désespérant…

— Sans oublier que tu passais ton temps à m'attiser… Une vraie vérole…

— Dans les boxes, j'y crois pas…

La remarque que Frérin ne parvint pas à retenir souleva quelques exclamations joyeuses et Boromir pressa une nouvelle fois l'épaule d'Eomer, mais celui-ci lui renvoya un regard si noir qu'il retira précipitamment sa main en s'excusant. Il repris ensuite la parole, curieux :

— Et ensuite ?  
— Quoi ensuite ?  
— De quelle manière vous avez… Conclu ?  
— Eomer m'a-  
— Tait toi, Merry. Personne ici n'a à le savoir.

Les camarades du cavalier voulurent protester, mais Eomer n'eut besoin que d'un regard furieux pour les réduire au silence. Dans ses bras, Merry se tint tranquille, seul un petit hoquet le fit légèrement sursauter.

Il sourit paresseusement en se remémorant un jour en particulier, celui où, après un bref échange sulfureux, une interaction hargneuse et une séance d'équitation épouvantable où il avait traité son professeur de tous les noms tout en s'arrangeant de se montrer le plus aguichant possible, Merry s'était plus ou moins discrètement éclipsé du côté du grenier à foin, abandonnée durant l'été. Et Eomer l'avait suivit.

Jamais il n'oubliera le moindre détail de cette après midi là. Le froissement des vêtements qui glissent au sol, la chaleur des mains et des lèvres qui ont parcourut sa peau, les soupirs voluptueux et les gémissements étouffés, l'enlacement de deux corps se mouvant au même rythme, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre... Les gestes pétries d'une passion furieuse mais aussi, et surtout, de douceur, de la part de celui qui se savait le premier à s'emparer de son corps encore vierge.

— Voilà. Puis, au fil du temps, en plus des séances, des concours ou des stages de perfectionnements, on s'est vu de plus en plus régulièrement et de moins en moins aux écuries, sans jamais chercher à ce que ça se sache. Surtout depuis qu'on est amené à se côtoyer au Shari Vari ou bien à la fac…  
— Parce que c'est excitant de faire comme si on ne se connait presque pas quand y a du monde autours de nous… Du coup, on savoure encore plus les moments où on se retrouve en tête à tête…  
— Merry, par pitié…  
— J'ai un peu chaud, je crois…

La voix était soudainement rauque et Eomer fronça les sourcils en passant une main sur le front, bouillant, de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui frémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant caresser sa peau. Dwalin déglutit immédiatement lorsque les pupilles furieuses se posèrent sur lui, mais il se reprit rapidement et sourit avec panache, fier de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait boire ?

— J'ai simplement pris mes précautions…  
— Ce qui veut dire ?  
— Un simple mélange à base de vodka, sirop de fraise et d'épices noyé dans de la crème. Une vraie bombe à retardement…  
— Tu as osé faire boire un mélange aphrodisiaque à mon petit ami ?

La colère qu'Eomer avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à maintenant enfla soudainement et il se dressa face à Dwalin, les yeux étincelants de fureur, une main posé sur l'épaule de Merry qui commençait à haleter doucement.

— Attend Eomer, je ne savais pas encore que c'était aussi sérieux entre vous deux… Et puis au moins, je nous préserve de ta colère…  
— T'en es sûr ?

Le ton d'Eomer, le poing serré, s'était considérablement assourdi, si bien que ses amis firent discrètement quelques pas en arrière. Seul Dwalin resta serein.

— C'est toi qui choisi… Tu peux t'occuper de nous comme tu crèves d'envie de le faire, ou alors, tu règles le problème de Merry avant que les choses ne deviennent insoutenables pour lui…  
— Eomer…

Merry avait de plus en plus chaud, le mélange avait provoqué en lui une alchimie puissante et stimulante, qui s'était doucement développée avec la proximité du corps qui avait toujours su le combler. Boostées, ses cellules nerveuses avaient soudainement commandées la dilatation des vaisseaux sanguins, embrasant son corps d'un supplice ardent. Le plus grand laissa son regard noir glisser sur ses amis qui ne semblaient même pas culpabiliser puis il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Merry qui s'accrochait de plus en plus désespérément à lui et, sans un mot, il l'emmena avec lui loin de cette maison de fous.

— Il nous ne le pardonnera jamais…  
— Avec un peu de chance, Merry lui fera oublier qu'il est censé être en colère contre nous…

— Ou pas.  
— Bordel, quatre ans que ça dure et on ne l'a jamais soupçonné…

— Avec Merry en plus… Lui qui a l'air si doux et innocent…  
— On fait quoi maintenant ?  
— On peut se pencher sur le deuxième mystère de la journée…

Frérin, qui sirotait tranquillement le cocktail abandonné de Merry un peu plus loin, leva un regard inquiet lorsqu'il se sentit la cible des deux regards intenses posés sur lui et les marques sur sa gorge qu'il n'avait pas cherché à cacher.

— Plait-il ?

Un sourire indulgent étira les lèvres de Boromir qui s'approcha du jeune philosophe pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

— Pas de ça avec nous, mon grand. De qui il s'agit ?  
— Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles réellement le savoir… Mon grand.  
— Pourquoi, je la connais ?  
— Ca dépend de laquelle on parle…

Dwalin trouva immédiatement un peu de vaisselle à faire qui lui permit de tourner le dos à la conversation tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive. Il faisait confiance à Frérin et il savait que le plus jeune ne porterait aucun préjudice à Thorin, que ce soit dans ce qu'il décidait de révéler ou bien par les mots qu'il utilisera. Il n'allait aucunement manquer de respect à son frère. Mais le barman estimait que ça ne devrait pas être si facile pour le blond, et que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait l'air si ravi et si fier de lui. Dans l'esprit de Dwalin, qui pensait pourtant penser à peu près comme tout le monde, les gens étaient censés être un minimum gênés et mal à l'aise après avoir gouter à l'inceste. Mais là, le plus vieux avait plutôt l'impression que c'était noël avant l'heure dans la tête de Frérin qui ne cherchait pas à retenir un sourire lumineux en voyant les visage interloqués de ses deux interlocuteurs indiscret. Mais Aragorn rigola légèrement en secouant la tête.

— Te fatigues pas, on sait à quelque point tu aimes mentir… Il s'agit de qui ?

— Le fait que j'aime mentir ne veut pas dire que je mens tout le temps, après tout, si je mentais tout le temps, personne ne me croirait quand je dirai la vérité, alors que si je dis la vérité le plus souvent possible, et que je la fais passer pour un mensonge, je n'aurai aucun mal à troubler mes interlocuteurs… Je peux, par exemple, t'affirmer qu'Arwen est un bon coup et que tu as tord de tergiverser… Mais, malheureusement ce n'est pas mon genre…

Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel et Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Boromir tiqua.

— Hey, pas la peine de nous embobiner, on veut seulement savoir avec qui tu as passé la nuit…

— Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?  
— On est tes potes !

— Quand je vois de quoi vous êtes capables pour faire parler les petits amis de vos potes, excusez moi de me méfier…

— C'est toi qui as donné l'idée !  
— Vous m'avez suivi sans poser de question !  
— Attend… T'as vraiment couché avec Arwen ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?

— L'écoute pas, Aragorn, cette nana ne jure que par toi, elle ne sait même pas qu'il existe.

Face à son évier, essuyant nonchalamment un verre, Dwalin ne se douta même pas qu'il venait de sauver la vie du petit frère de son meilleur ami en désamorçant la bombe qu'était Aragorn lorsqu'il s'agissait de la petite brune. Le blond maugréa en disant que c'était faux, personne ici n'ignorait son existence, puis il continua de baratiner les deux étudiants de science po, jubilant de les voir s'évertuer à comprendre une vérité qui n'existait même pas.

— En tout cas, qui que ce soit, je comprends que tu te sois fait frapper…  
— Ha bon ? Tu dis ça parce que tu aimerais extraire cette frustration que tu n'arrives pas à refouler en en venant aux mains ?  
— T'imagines pas à quel point…  
— Quelle pitié…  
— Ta gueule, connard.

Boromir, qui était actuellement en train de vider son verre, recracha la boisson en s'étouffant suite aux mots d'Aragorn, d'ordinaire si patient, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider Pippin à faire ses maths. Dwalin réagit au quart de tour et mit un verre dans les mains du grand brun pour le calmer avant qu'un drame ne survienne.

Le blond s'amusa à perdre ses interlocuteur dans les méandres d'un conversation qui fini, très rapidement, par perdre tout son sens.

— Frérin, putain c'est pas compliqué…  
— Mais c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de vous dire !

— Bordel… Je ne sais même plus de quoi on parlait…  
— Ma réponse est oui.  
— A quoi ?  
— Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

— Ha ! On y revient ! Donc, une bonne nuit, mais je ne veux plus savoir avec qui, cette pauvre âme est à plaindre. Par contre, ça, c'est pour quoi ?

Boromir pointa la pommette bleuie du doigt et Frérin haussa ses épaules, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

— Jalousie…

Dwalin se figea et le regard qu'il lui lança fut si noir que Frérin ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

— Un ancien amant éconduit, je crois…

Le barman comprit que Frérin cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gongs, il décida de prendre sur lui et de respirer. Puis, un sourire machiavélique vint fleurir sur ses lèvres… Puisqu'il voulait jouer…

— Si on parle bien de la même personne, l'amant dont tu parles n'a pas encore été éconduit…

Et Dwalin gouta avec délectation cette petite sensation victorieuse qui l'étreignit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de siffler Frérin. Boromir profita du mutisme soudain du blond pour rebondir sur la remarque du barman.

— Tu es au courant sur cette histoire ?

— En quelque sorte.  
— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?  
— Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé…

Boromir ne put continuer à cuisiner Dwalin, car Frérin retrouva soudainement la parole pour s'exclamer, outré :

— C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas encore été éconduit, il ne l'a jamais touché !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Frérin fronça les sourcils en se gonflant de colère et tiqua nerveusement lorsque Boromir, pas découragé, continuait sa vaine investigation.

— Qui est l'amant éconduit ?  
— Une personne qui aime à penser qu'il a déjà posé ses mains sur un corps qui lui est, et lui sera toujours, parfaitement inaccessible.  
— Encore une fois, Frérin, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
— Parce que je ne me suis pas contenté de me vautrer entre ses jambes… Même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié. C'est aussi une personne avec qui, mine de rien, je passe beaucoup de temps et si, jusqu'à hier, je ne m'étais pas encore intéressé à la fermeté de son cul, il n'en est pas moins que je connais ses goûts et puis on m'a bien confirmé, même si c'était dans le feu de l'action, que je suis le premier…

Dwalin se redressa en fusillant le plus jeune des yeux, une lueur sévère dansant dans les siens.

— N'oublie pas de qui tu parles, Frérin.  
— Ho que non, comment l'oublier ? Tellement sexy…  
— PAS DANS CE SENS LA, CONNARD !  
— Dis moi, Dwalin, ce ne serait pas toi, l'amant éconduit ?  
— BOROMIR, TA GUEULE !  
— COMMENT !?  
— Hola ! On se calme !

Aragorn et Frérin eurent tous les deux le reflexe de se lever, prêts à intervenir si jamais Boromir, qui s'était levé lui aussi en frappant le bois du bar de son point, bien trop fier pour accepter ce genre de chose, même de la part d'un ami poussé à bout, faisait mine de sauter à la gorge du barman, prêts à en découdre lui aussi.

— Les gars… Pourquoi chacune de nos conversations doivent toujours se finir en pugilat, essayons de parler avec courtoisie, pour une fois.

— Frérin, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, mieux vaut que tu fermes ta gueule.

Le philosophe soupira avec un air blasé et haussa les épaules, les autres pouvaient se taper dessus, maintenant qu'il avait tenté de les raisonner, lui, il avait la conscience tranquille.

— Et Boromir, non, je ne suis pas l'amant éconduit.  
— Econduit par qui ?

Dwalin et Frérin se figèrent imperceptiblement lorsque la voix de Thorin se fit entendre à l'entrée du bar et qu'Aragorn répondit sur le ton de la conversation.

— On essaie de savoir avec qui Frérin a passé la nuit et à quel point Dwalin est impliqué dans cette histoire…  
— JE REPETE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS IMPLIQUE LA DEDANS !

Thorin haussa délicatement un sourcil en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux et Dwalin serra les lèvres et baissa la tête en marmonnant sombrement. Le brun se tourna ensuite ver son frère qui eut la décence de rougir légèrement avant de se reprendre et de lui envoyer un sourire effronté tout en lui proposant le tabouret voisin. Thorin vint s'y installer nonchalamment.

— Si tu étais impliqué, Dwalin, ça se saurait, je pense. Mais méfie-toi mon grand, si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, ça va bientôt te retomber dessus.

Dwalin prit la menace sous-entendue avec flegme et se contenta de trucider Frérin du regard, attendant patiemment que vienne son tour.

— Tu sais quelque chose Thorin ?  
— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le grand frère de la victime ne laissera pas passer l'affront…  
— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une victime dans l'histoire…

Frérin, pas intimidé le moins du monde, porta distraitement son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgées.

— Tu me déçois Frérin, de nous deux, le philosophe et le maitre des mots, c'est pourtant toi…

Troublé, le blond reposa son verre et fronça les sourcils en analysant la phrase de son grand frère, puis, il écarquilla les yeux « Le grand frère de la victime »… Ca voulait dire que la victime… C'était le plus jeune ! Donc lui…

— Victime de quoi, au juste ?  
— Du retour de flamme…

Le ton froid porteur d'une promesse dangereuse parvint à faire frissonner le jeune blond qui ne trouva aucun refuge dans les yeux railleurs de Dwalin ou dans les regards perdus des deux zouaves de science po, qui avaient abandonné tout espoir de comprendre le tenant de l'histoire et qui sirotaient leur boisson en discutant de Merry et d'Eomer. Faisant mine de trouver cette conversation ennuyeuse en grattant distraitement le bois de la table d'un ongle court, Frérin répondit nonchalamment, les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.

— A quoi faut-il s'attendre ?  
— Au pire.

Dwalin ricana intérieurement de la tête déconfite du plus jeune et leur tourna le dos pour finir sa vaisselle. Il ne vit donc pas l'éclat joueur qui brilla soudain dans les yeux de Frérin qui décida de relever le défi avec le panache qui le caractérisait.

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que la victime se laisse faire…  
— Elle n'en aura pas le choix.

Frérin retint un petit sourire en coin et vida son verre d'une traite avant de se lever et de poser un billet sur le comptoir, pour les consommations de Merry. Il descendit de son tabouret et prit la direction de la sortie, non sans s'approcher de son frère avant de partir. Il fit glisser des doigts fourbes et ardents sur une cuisse, très proche de l'entrejambe, et se colla au plus vieux pour lui susurrer discrètement :

— Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, Thorin, tout… mais n'oublies pas que, de nous deux, celui qui a supplié pour que je le prenne plus fort, c'est toi…

Il lui posa un baiser chaud sur la tempe et s'écarta en s'amusant des yeux écarquillés de son grand frère. Personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège, ce fut trop rapide et il s'en alla rapidement, parce qu'il savait que Thorin n'allait pas tarder à reprendre ses esprits pour lui lancer à la figure la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**

Dans le prochain épisode :

"La chaussé était déjà recouverte d'une fine pellicule blanche. Des rires commencèrent à fuser et la première boule de neige s'écrasa contre le visage de Boromir, lancée avec précision par le jeune Faramir qui ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps avant de partir en courant. Malheureusement pour lui, son frère le rattrapa facilement. Une bataille de neige s'organisa. La phrase est courte, mais riche en péripéties."  



End file.
